Hearts Without a Home
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: "-Me gustaría ser ese alguien- se acercó a ella, ambos con la respiración acelerada- me gustaría quererte como te mereces"
1. Prologo

  
  
"Sí piensas a mitad de la lucha que todo esta perdido, no es verdad, lucha hasta el final... siempre" KiiandyHuntress   
Advertencia: Este fic esta basado en la obra de Kyoko Mizuki, NO tiene fines de Lucro. También se le advierte que al ser un fic más badsado en la realidad puede llegar a tener "cierto contenido adulto", por lo que se le recomienda gente con amplio criterio y mayores de edad. Gracias Prologó 

Hace un tiempo, platicando con mi abuelita me comenzó a contar historias sobre mi familia, quizá para algunos suene aburrido, pero para mi no lo fue. Ella me empezó a platicar sobre mi tatarabuela, mi bisabuela había fallecido unas semanas antes de esta plática, mi abuela me platicó que su abuela vivía en un pueblo en Michoacán México, ella estaba apunto de casarse, su novio al que imagino quería mucho, había ido a la ciudad de México, por lo que ellos llamaban las "donas" era algo así como para cerrar el compromiso entre dos personas, al parecer el viaje de él iba a durar bastante por lo que ella decidió esperarlo.

En ese tiempo, sería más o menos a principios de siglo entre 1905 y 1908, se robaban mucho a las mujeres, y mujer que fuera robada, aunque no fuera tocada, era deshonrada y destinada a casarse con el hombre que la rapto.

Al parecer, había alguien más interesado en tener como esposa a mi tatarabuela, así que después de que su novio se fue a la CD. De México, ella venía caminando en la calle cuando un hombre que venía en su caballo, se la llevó y la fue a depositar a la casa de sus hermanas, quienes por orden del hombre le empezaron a medir el vestido de novia. Como podrán comprender a mi tatarabuela no le hizo ninguna gracia, y como mencione antes, ella fue obligada a casarse con el hombre que la había raptado, mi tatarabuelo.

Cuando el novio de mi tatarabuela regreso se encontró con la sorpresa de que su novia, estaba casada, el se sintió muy mal y enojado, por lo que en un arranque de rabia, decidió robarse a la hermana de mi tatarabuelo y la desposo. Mi tatarabuela tuvo cinco hijos y falleció a la edad de 25 años, dejando a mi bisabuela huérfana muy pequeña, dicen que murió enferma, que murió de pulmonía, mi opinión es que no fue así, díganme romántica, pero para mí, ella murió de tristeza de desilusión y supongo que cuando se enfermó, encontró una salida a su sufrimiento y se dio por vencida.

Según mi abuelita, su abuelo era una muy buena persona y era un hombre muy cariñoso además de religioso, la mama de mi abuelita, trabajo durante muchos años desde que era chica, al igual que sus hermanos. No es por nada pero parece que mi familia esta destinada a la tragedia, no-solo por mis abuelas maternas, si no por que algunos de mis tíos abuelos tuvieron una muerte muy trágica.

Por el otro lado, aunque menos extensa, tengo a mi abuela paterna, con quien me crié, ella es originaria del puerto de Veracruz, ella quedo huérfana muy chica debido a que sus padres murieron en un accidente y quedo al cuidado de una de sus tías, mi abuelita empezó a trabajar desde niña, algunas veces estando con ella me contaba las cosas que ella y sus hermanos hacían, por ejemplo se iban a pescar todas las mañanas, se iban a montar tortugas y mandaban a las bebes tortugas al mar, les gustaba jugar mucho en la playa, mi abuelita estuvo ayudando, junto con otra amiga suya, en un hospital cuando fue adolescente, era algo así como una enfermera voluntaria, algunas veces me platicaba de los enfermos que llegaban a su cuidado. Pero uno de los más trágicos fue cuando en un incendio una chica que conocía llegó a sus manos totalmente quemada, cuando me contó esto vi que aún la recordaba y se sentía mal por no poder haber hecho más por ella.

Mi abuelita paterna, es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho, tanto con sus hijos como con su matrimonio. Mi abuelo que era un hombre muy duro y solitario, llegó a engañar a mi abuelita e incluso a meterle a la amante a la casa, a lo que mi abuelita, saco a la mujerzuela esa de la casa y agarro a golpes a mi abuelo, cada vez que me contaba eso, no podía evitar reírme al imaginar la escena de mi abuelita, agarrando a golpes a mi abuelo con lo primero que encontraba, tomando en cuenta que mi abuelita no mide más de 1.55 y mi abuelo media como 1.90, sabrán a lo que me refiero. Con esto él jamás en la vida le volvió hacer algo a ella o a sus hijos, mi abuelo quién tendrá algunos años de muerto, vivió toda su vida en la soledad, yo mas que cariño a él tenía lástima, vivió algunos años en casa de mi abuelita después de algún tiempo, más bien cuando los dos tenían más de 58 años. Cuando era pequeña y me veía en la obligación de entrar a saludarlo por respeto, me sentía algo atemorizada, debido a que no hablaba y no era capaz de transmitirme cariño alguno.

Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿Y para qué nos cuenta todo esto?, Fácil, quiero demostrarles que detrás de cada familia siempre hay historias bastantes trágicas o incluso divertidas, pero sobretodo que de una u otra forma cada historia tiene algo que ver con él amor. Escribiendo esto me doy cuanta de que muchas de las cosas que padecieron mis abuelas en general e incluso mi madre las tengo yo, y que quizá, solo quizá yo sea la destinada a unir el gran amor que mi tatarabuela sentía por aquel hombre que fuera su prometido. Y auque no suceda, me enorgullece compartir estas historias con ustedes, por que es un orgullo que mujeres tan valientes y que se esfuerzan sean de mi familia.

La historia que leerán a continuación, es inspirada en parte en estas historias que acaban de leer, los personajes presentados en este fic son del anime japones "Candy, Candy", estarán ubicados en esta época, por lo que he decidido cambiarlos un poco, claro esta cada uno tendrá su esencia, su característica que nos cautivo cuando la vimos, pero también serán algo más actualizados e incluso se podría decir que crudos.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiendo.

KiiandyHuntress 


	2. Cap 1 La llegada

Capítulo 1 La Llegada 

Por Kiiandy Black Huntress

Chicago 1925

-Aunque no podamos estar juntos en esta vida, lo estaremos en las que vienen, lo sé-trató de confortarla

-Entonces siempre te esperaré

-Siempre té amaré-dijo él tocando su mejilla

-Siempre te amaré- respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aeropuerto de NY, en nuestros días

Era medio día cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto, y a pesar de la hora era un día frío y la nieve caía en al ciudad de NY.

Mientras los pasajeros empezaban a descender del avión, para encontrarse con su familia y amigos con quienes pasarían la Navidad que se celebraría en unos días, una sola persona sólo pensaba en encontrar un taxi que no demorara para dirigirse a su casa.

Después de ver con fastidio la larga cola que había para conseguir un taxi, se dio cuenta que una cara conocida estaba esperándola en la entrada del aeropuerto, una persona que a pesar del frío que hacía estaba esperando su llegada, envuelto en una gabardina negra. No le había avisado a nadie de su regresó, ni a su familia, ni a nadie más, pero al parecer siempre podía contar con que él sabía en donde estaba.

Empezó a caminar y al estar frente a él no sabía si estar feliz o enojarse, no había querido que nadie supiera de su llegada, por eso es que había escogido llegar primero a esa ciudad antes de dirigirse a su casa.

No había cambiado nada, claro esta no había pasado tanto tiempo como para no reconocerlo, su único cambio era que traía el cabello corto, había dejado su larga cabellera que durante años había cuidado como a su vida por un corte moderno pero mucho más corto de lo que acostumbraba.

-Hola-le dijo esperando ver su reacción, sabía que había cambiado, pero no sabía cuanto, así que conociendo su carácter de antemano decidió primero tantear el terreno.

-Hola- le respondió tratando de contener las emociones- Pensé que estarías con tú familia de compras y empezando a organizar su tradicional cena de Navidad.

-Pues como veras no es así-le respondió ayudando con el equipaje mientras caminaban al estacionamiento-Le dije a mi madre que regresabas y no me pudo decir que no, sobre todo después de que me abandonaste de esa manera, pero no te preocupes no soy rencoroso, sé perdonar-dijo tratando de que viera que todo seguía como antes entre ellos- además debo avisarte que este años la cena se trasladara a tu casa por lo que no hubo ningún problema en que me fuera.

-Ya veo-respondió ella mirando al piso

Sabía que su amigo debería estar enojado por la forma en que se fue, nadie podía culparlo si le hubiera dejado de hablar, pero él comprendía todo lo que le había pasado y a pesar de todo ahí estaba, como siempre lo había hecho. Al llegar al coche se detuvieron, y no resistiendo más abrazó a su amigo.

-Gracias, por venir-le dijo abrazándolo- y esto es en serio perdóname por haberme ido de esa manera, pero tu sabes como estaban las cosas.

-Sabes que no hay nada que perdonar niña-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso, pero de repente algo llamó su atención- Pero me puedes decir, desde cuando usas lentes.

-Claro, desde que tú usas el cabello tan corto- le sonrió- que por fin tu mamá ganó la batalla- dijo sacudiendo el cabello corto del chico mientras subía las maletas.

-No, claro que no-respondió mientras le ayudaba a subir al auto y él hacía lo propio- es sólo que... bueno necesitaba un cambio.

-Pues el cambio te sentó bastante bien-le dijo mirándolo mientras conducía a la salida del estacionamiento- Y dime, mi hermano sabe que he llegado del viaje.

-No, en realidad no le he dicho nada, supuse que querías darles una sorpresa a todos en tu casa no es así.

-Pues supones bien, entonces eso quiere decir que no esta en la ciudad ¿Verdad?-pregunto mientras veía por la ventanilla del auto, el paisaje neuyorkino y metía la mano en él morral que traía colgado, tratando de encontrar algo insistentemente.

-Así, es-de repente se dio cuenta que ella buscaba con desesperación algo- pero dime que es lo que buscas.

-Esto-le dijo mostrando una cajetilla de cigarros en su mano y viendo su cara de sorpresa- ¿Qué quieres uno?

-Me puedes decir desde cuando empezaste a fumar, he de decirte que estoy empezando a creer que es viaje en vez de hacerte algún bien, en realidad fue al revez- le contestó sorprendido mientras veía como ella encendía un cigarro.

-Vamos no me vengas ahora con eso, por que tú eres un fumador desde que saliste del colegio, y bueno es un hábito que decidí probar, y no lo hago tan a menudo, solo cuando estoy algo tensa.

-Y haber dime-le pregunto mientras le quitaba el cigarro para darle un "toque" y regresárselo- esa "tensión" que tienes tiene que ver con Andrew.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le respondió desviando la mirada y sacando una bocanada de humo.

-Lo que me hace pensar eso, es por que él fue la razón por la que te fuiste, o acaso estoy mintiendo.

-No y lo sabes bien-le respondió volviendo a mirarlo, sabía que él era una de las dos personas en a las que le podía decir lo que sentía, siempre fue muy orgullosa para decir sus sentimientos, pero con él era diferente- pero es que a pesar de que a pasado un tiempo, no estoy segura de estar preparada para enfrentarlo.

-Sé que lo harás cuando estés lista-le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos-Pero recuerda que para darte fuerzas, estamos aquí las personas que te queremos.

Ella sólo pudo sonreír y tomo su mano con fuerza, él tenía razón, a pesar de todo las personas que ella quería estaban con ella, siempre había sido así, pero ya una vez una de esas personas la había dejado solamente con un corazón roto, y no sabía si algún día llegaría a sanar.

&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en él mismo aeropuerto, una hora después, un avión procedente de Inglaterra llegaba a su destino sin ningún contratiempo.

Mientras las personas del vuelo empezaban a descender del avión y buscaban su equipaje para dirigirse a la salida de la sala de espera, unos ojos miraban con ansiedad, buscando a alguien muy querido, en cualquier momento aparecería, eso lo sabía, así que sin perder más tiempo, se acerco al tumulto de gente que había para ver si estaba ahí.

De repente encontró unos ojos parecidos a los suyos, solamente que estos miraban de manera diferente. Sus ojos miraban de una manera altanera y fría, cualquiera que los mirara se sentiría intimidado por ellos, pero en cuanto vio a quien le esperaba, se transformaron ahora en unos ojos llenos de alegría y ternura, al verlos salió corriendo al encuentro. Al encontrarse de frente lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse, había pasado mas de dos años desde la última vez que le había visto, bueno eso sin contar la navidad del año pasado, pero ahora regresaba no-solo por las vacaciones, si no a vivir como antes lo hacían, terminaría sus estudios ahí, solo le faltaba un semestre y empezaría una maestría. Al romper el abrazo se miraron a los ojos y comenzó un de las platicas más esperadas para ellos.

-No sabes cuanto té extrañe-le dijo con toda la sinceridad que tenía

-Yo también y mucho, dime ¿cómo la has pasado sin mí? -preguntó mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento.

-Pues no me puedo quejar, no fue tan malo como pensé que sería-le dijo guiando a su acompañante para indicarle donde estaba el carro mientras salían del aeropuerto.

-En serio, y dime ¿por qué lo dices, acaso conociste a alguien? -pregunto suspicazmente, dándole una mirada acusadora.

-No, no es eso-respondió en un tono de "déjame en paz"- sólo que la universidad se volvió interesante.

-Y eso debido ha...

-A que encontré un taller de Arte Dramático excelente-respondió con una sonrisa mientras llegaron al carro y abría el cofre para poner las maletas que llevaban en un carrito- Además otro de danza que es una maravilla.

-De verdad, me parece extraordinario eso, y me gustaría entrar al de Arte Dramático, dime una cosa hay cupo todavía—preguntó con interés acerca de una de sus pasiones.

-Entonces es verdad que te quedaras definitivamente-pregunto ya dentro del carro y mirándole a los ojos

-Dos años fue suficiente martirio para mí, además extraño hacerte enojar... Caroline-respondió mirándola de reojo para ver su reacción.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que mi nombre es Kendra o Keny?, Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta el "Caroline" ese nombre lleva en la familia tanto tiempo que ya deberían dejarlo en paz.-respondió en tono disgustado mientras encendía el auto, no había otra cosa que le enojara más que le llamaran por su segundo nombre y él lo sabía perfectamente, pero el disgusto le duraría poco, por que le felicidad de tenerlo de nuevo junto a ella le hacía imposible enojarse.

-Jajá jajá, vamos no te enojes Keny, sabes que me encanta hacerte enojar, no sabes cuanto extrañe hacer eso-le decía mientras le tomaba de la mano-Pero ya hablando en serio, decidí quedarme en NY definitivamente, ya me he matriculado en la misma Universidad que tu, así que podré tomar Arte Dramático contigo, ¿Qué te parece?

-Mientras no me llames "Caroline", todo será perfecto-le respondió dándole una mirada amenazadora- y no sabes el gusto que me da tenerte junto a mí de nuevo, tenerte en casa a sido mi mejor regalo de Navidad.

-Al igual que él mio verte esperándome en el aeropuerto, dime ¿por qué mi padre no estaba ahí contigo?-preguntó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no había llegado con ella.

-Tuvo un asunto urgente que atender, es por eso que no pudo venir-los ojos de él se tornaron tristes por unos segundos, ella lo pudo percibir-pero me dijo que estaría en la casa para recibirte.

-Sigue enojado ¿no es así?-pregunto temiendo que él pleito que habían tenido hace un tiempo con él aún estuviera latente.

-No, bueno quizá sigue un poco molesto, pero hubo alguien que le ayudo entender un poco la situación

-Mamá no es así-los ojos del chico brillaron al nombrarla, ella era una de las mujeres más buenas que conociera

-Así es, explico como te sentías y le hizo ver que lo que estaba obligándote hacer, no era correcto.

-Espero que tengas razón y que haya entendido, de todas formas pensaba hablar con él.

-Muy bien, pero antes de que hables con él platícame como estuvo tu estancia en Londres-pregunto con una sonrisa para cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, que quieres que té cuente-le respondió regresándole su sonrisa.

El trayecto a la casa de sus padres era algo largo así que se puso cómodo y comenzó a cantarle todos los detalles acerca de su estancia en Inglaterra, durante todo el trayecto no pararon de reír, se sentían felices de que al fin estarían juntos, después de una larga separación.

&&&&&&&

Él auto entró al estacionamiento del edificio situado en Manhattan Ave a una cuadra de Central Park West. Después de ayudarla a subir las maletas hasta el piso en que se encontraba su departamento, la detuvo antes de que entrara diciendo que regresaría en un rato ya que tenía unos pendientes que atender, prometiéndole que regresaría en unas horas.

-¿Entonces regresas en un rato?- preguntó ella mientras metían sus maletas en la entrada del departamento

-Sí, tengo que atender unos asuntos, pero serán rápidos- le respondió mientras se empezaban a despedir- pero que te parece si traigo algo de comer, una botella de vino y nos quedamos a ponernos al día.

-Me parece perfecto, la verdad es que hoy quisiera quedarme.

-Bueno entonces que te parece si desempacas, te das un baño te relajas y yo regresaré en un rato O.k. –le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de ella.

-Muy bien, entonces te espero.

Cuando el se fue y cerro la puerta se recargo en esta dando un suspiro cerrando los ojos, pero cuando las volvió abrir para mirar su hogar una vez más, se sorprendió al ver que su casa estaba adornada en su totalidad con adornos navideños. En la sala, la cual tenía un hermoso ventanal con un balcón y una vista hermosa, había un frondoso pino adornado con luces de colores, algunos moños y figuras colgaban de este y unas cuantas esferas que habían comprado hace un tiempo en un viaje a México. Cada adorno puesto en el lugar contrastaba perfectamente con la decoración del lugar que en su mayoría eran blancos con algunos toques de café y azul en un carácter étnico-rústico, con esto se dio cuenta que él había estado a pendiente de su departamento lo cual arrancó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de un rato de estar mirando de nuevo el lugar, en donde por última vez había estado antes de su partida, comenzó a llevar sus maletas a su dormitorio y empezó a desempacar, sabía que tendría que volver a empacar en un par de días más cuando se fuera a ver a su familia a Chicago, pero ella había decidido solo quedarse unos cuantos días y pasar el año nuevo en NY, así que decidió desempacar todo y llevarse únicamente lo necesario al siguiente viaje. Al empezar acomodar sus cosas y al abrir un cajón de su tocador, pudo ver algo que le hizo recordar el dolor devastador que había sentido unos meses atrás. Era la foto de Andrew Walken, quien por muchos años había sido la persona más importante en su vida, pero eso se había terminado, él le rompió el corazón, la engaño, le mintió, le había hecho pasar la mayor de las vergüenzas al saber que él la había estado engañando.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos y un minuto después la había depositado en el cesto de la basura, de pronto una rabia contenida en su ser comenzó a salir y comenzó a buscar todo lo que le hacía recordarlo, cada cosa que le había regalado, comenzó a sacarla, ya no quería tener nada que tuviera que ver con él, de repente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas incontenibles, tomó todas las cosas, corrió a buscar una bolsa donde puso cada prenda, cada muñeco, cada poema, cada rosa seca que había guardado en sus libros, todo lo que hacía que recordara que un día había estado tontamente enamorada, cuando todo estuvo guardado, lo dejo a un lado donde pudiera tenerlo a la mano para llevárselo a algún lugar donde necesitaran todas esas cosas que ya no quería que significaran nada en su vida.

Al terminar esto se vio en el espejo, la imagen que le devolvió mostraba a una joven de 21 años, en su rostro había un par de esmeraldas que habían perdido un brillo especial que siempre le había caracterizado, su nariz ligeramente respingada y mostrando unas cuantas manchitas que en su niñez habían sido unas pecas visibles, una boca marcada en un tono carmesí natural, su tez totalmente blanca, su cabello ligeramente rizado en un tono rubio rojizo muy poco usual, tenía un cuerpo delgado pero atlético, cada forma redondeada, tenía una belleza sin igual.

-Es hora de seguir adelante-se dijo al ver el reflejo de la mujer que tenía frente a ella- No me hundiré ahora que he logrado salir a flote.

Inmediatamente después de esto, terminó de desempacar, arreglo todas sus cosas y se metió a toma una ducha caliente, para estar lista cuando su amigo regresara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La familia Grandchester era una de las familias más prestigiosas de América y Europa, tenían negocios en todas partes y además eran uno de los linajes más importantes de la familia real inglesa, por todos era conocido que el joven heredero de la familia siempre había sido bastante rebelde, así como lo fue su tatarabuelo quien había huido a la edad de 17 años de uno de los colegios más importantes de Inglaterra para convertirse en actor. Sin embargo al pasar el tiempo, el único que había heredado el título de duque había sido Terrence para sorpresa de muchos y ante el enfado de la duquesa. Terrence Greum Grandchester acepto la herencia en el lecho de muerte de su padre, se decía que él había aceptado irse a vivir a Europa para olvidar a una mujer a quien había amado, otros decían que había sido por la delicada salud de su esposa, pero ningún rumor fue confirmado mientras el actor vivió.

A pesar de esto él siempre actuaba por cortas temporada y siempre dando lo mejor de sí, por lo que mantuvo abierta su mansión en NY. Ahora los herederos de dicha fortuna vivían ahí desde hace algunas generaciones debido a negocios. Ubicada en una de las zonas residenciales más exclusiva, los Grandchester se habían establecidos unas décadas atrás en ese lugar.

Al entrar el carro por el gran portón de flores, él se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado, por alguna razón esa casa siempre había sido su preferida junto con la villa que tenían junto a un lago en escocia, la cual su abuelo le había heredado en vida. Cuando el carro se detuvo volvió a mirar a su acompañante para infundirse un poco de valor.

-Bueno, hemos llegado-le dijo la chica junto a él.

-Sí, eso parece-respondió volviendo la mirada a sus ojos- espero que no haya llegado mi padre, no deseo entablar una discusión con él ahora.

-Vamos ten valor, no creo que siga tan disgustado-respondió ella

-Que no siga tan disgustado-repitió- solo espero que estés en lo cierto.

Así los dos jóvenes entraron a la mansión mientras los sirvientes empezaban a bajar las maletas para dirigirse después al cuarto del joven. Siempre que entraba a esa asa un sensación extraña recorría su ser, sin embargo siempre se había sentido en casa, como si ese lugar siempre lo estuviera esperando. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su madre quien seguramente se encontraría en el estudio revisando alguno de los casos que siempre llevaba, su madre era abogada y ayudaba a la gente que no tenía el dinero para pagar a un buen abogado, sin siquiera cobrarles un centavo.

Cuando entró al estudio la vio sentada de tras de su escritorio, con unos papales en las manos y unos lentes que enmarcaban unos ojos aceitunados.

-¿Madre?

-Noel, hijo que bueno que has regresado- respondió alegre al ver que su hijo había vuelto a casa, se levanto del sillón de piel detrás del escritorio y corrió a abrazarlo- ¿Cómo estas hijo? ¿Cómo te trataron tus tíos?

-Bien, mamá me fue bien-dijo respondiendo al abrazo- y mis tíos me trataron bien, aunque no los veía seguido siempre estuvieron al pendiente de todo lo que hacía.

-Me alegro-le dijo soltando el abrazo y mirándolo fijamente- estas más guapo que nunca hijo, lo sabías.

-Basta mamá, para ti siempre seré el mas guapo, el más inteligente-respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Y el más odioso-termino una voz de tras de ellos.

-Eso crees Caroline- le dijo soltando a su madre y volteando a ver a su acompañante

-Parece que tu no entiendes que mi nombre es Kendra-respondió frunciendo el ceño- parece que la universidad no te sirvió de nada, no te parece.

-Pues a ti tampoco te servirá de mucho, sobre todo cuando encuentres un esposo rico que te mantenga- dio en el lugar donde él sabía más la enfurecía

-Noel Terrence, como te atreves a decir eso, sabes que no estoy en la Universidad solo para conseguir marido-respondió algo alterada.

-Como tus amigas las acosadoras de solteros

-¡Ay!, eres imposible lo sabías-le dijo desesperada, el siempre la había hecho salir de su juicio.

-Ya chicos, por favor no peleen.

-Él... ella... empezó-respondieron al unísono

-Dios mío es que siempre será lo mismo con ustedes- les regaño mientras por dentro no podía contener la alegría de verlos juntos de nuevo, siempre desde que eran niños esas peleas verbales eran característicos de ellos, no había día en que no tuvieran una, sin embargo sabía que se querían mucho y que siempre se habían apoyado el uno al otro.

De pronto, la figura de un hombre se hizo presente en la habitación, era bastante alto, usaba un impecable traje gris, su cabello tenía ya algunas canas y en su rostro se podía ver un bigote elegante e igualmente canoso. Tenía el porte elegante, se podía saber con solo verlo que él era el señor de la casa.

-Noel, bienvenido a casa-la voz con la que lo dijo era más en un tono formal que en un tono de alegría.

-Gracias Padre-contestó en el mismo tono formal.

-Si no te importa, quisiera hablar contigo a solas-hizo una seña a su esposa para indicarle que los dejara solos

-Bueno mientras ustedes hablan-respondió su esposa- nosotras iremos a ver si la comida esta lista, vamos Keny.

-Si vamos-cuando nadie más la veía la dijo algo a Noel en mudas palabras- "Suerte"-él solo sonrió y espero a que las dos damas salieran del estudio para comenzar la plática.

Al cerrarse la puerta su padre lo invito a sentarse, mientras el se servía una copa de coñac de unas licoreras que se encontraban encima de un pequeño bar de madera.

-Bueno hijo-empezó el padre sentándose en un sillón frente a él- sabes que no me gusta hablar con rodeos.

-Si lo sé padre- contesto tomando aire para tratar de calmarse, preparándose para lo que venía.

-Sabes que lo que pasó hace un año con Miranda aún me tiene un poco enfadado, ¿no es así?-comenzó la plática prometiéndose a sí mismo arreglar los problemas con su hijo.

-Lo sé padre y lo lamento- contestó él en un tono firme sin bajar la mirada-pero sabes que no podía hacerlo, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

-Sé que quizá no era justo, pero... –dudó un segundo sin saber si continuar o no, pero las palabras de alguien a quien había conocido hace años lo hizo reaccionar _"Nunca dejes que tus ocupaciones ni el apellido y mucho menos tu orgullo te separen de tus hijos,, el amor de un padre es lo más importante, antes que todo"- _hijo, sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti-prosiguió mientras se acercaba su hijo- y en su momento creí que ella lo era para ti.

-Padre, sé que es así pero... entiende que no era justo siquiera que nos comprometiéramos, si no la amaba-respondió haciendo lugar a su padre junto a él- hubiera vivido un matrimonio desastroso, no niego que es una chica muy hermosa y que su familia es muy importante, pero ella es, como decirlo, demasiado banal para mi gusto-terminó frunciendo la frente recordando los días en que ambos eran novios.

-Sé que hice mal al obligarte a mantener una relación con ella, pero al ver que se habría la oportunidad de emparentarnos con una familia de prestigio, como lo es la de ella, no pude evitar que me agradara la idea de que te casaras con ella.

-Dime una cosa padre-le dijo poniendo su mirada en la suya-no fuiste tú él que me dijo que nunca me casará sin amor ¿por qué entonces me querías obligar a hacer exactamente lo contrario?.

-Es sólo que... - dudo un momento pero tomando valor prosiguió- Sabes que no podré estar siempre contigo y que algún día te podría faltar... y yo... bueno, deseo que él día en que eso pasé, pueda irme tranquilo sabiendo que has formado una familia con una mujer que te quiera y que no codicie tu dinero, si no que realmente te ame.

-Vamos papá, no tienes por que preocuparte-reflexiono un momento y continuo- se bien que no soy lo que le llaman "Una perita en dulce" y que ninguna de las relaciones que he tenido a durado y que muchas veces lo tomo como un juego, pero creo que aun soy muy joven para casarme, se bien que casi todos en esta familia a mi edad ya estaban casados y a punto de tener hijos, pero, los tiempo cambian y yo necesito tiempo para saber que es lo que quiero, para que cuando encuentre a esa maravillosa mujer que quieres para mi pueda darle todo, sin reservas y seguro de mi amor por ella, ¿entiendes?.

-Si lo sé hijo, pero sabes que es inevitable que me preocupe, siempre seré tu padre y deseo lo mejor-respondió pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de su hijo- así como deseo ver a Keny vestida de blanco, entregándose a un hombre maravilloso.

Después de esto un silencio inundó el ambiente, tratando de digerir la plática que habían tenido. Unos minutos después la señora Grandchester entro a avisarles que la comida estaba servida, así que los dos hombres se levantaron y se dirigieron abrazados al comedor. Cuando Keny los vio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la los tres se dirigían al comedor, pero un sentimiento de melancolía tocó su corazón por un instante. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Noel se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba.

-Mamá, ¿dónde esta mi hermana?-pregunto mientras se sentaban

-No lo sé hijo, estaba hace unos instantes conmigo.

-Iré a buscarla-respondió él padre de esté levantándose de su silla.

-No Papá, no te preocupes, yo iré- y así saliendo del comedor se dirigió a buscarla.

Subió las escaleras de la gran mansión dirigiéndose a la habitación que ella ocupaba. Cuando estaba apunto de tocar la puerta unos sollozos salieron de la habitación, así que abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba, sentada en su cama, con un portarretratos en sus manos, llorando.

-¿Keny?, estas bien

-Eh... sí estoy bien- respondió tratando de esconder sus lagrimas, limpiándosela rápidamente- es solo que subí por que había olvidado hacer algo.

-Vamos, a mi no me engañas- le dijo acercándose a ella y viendo como escondía le objeto, pero cuando se sentó junto a ella lo tomo en sus manos mirando la foto que estaba dentro- los extrañas no es verdad.

-Lo siento, es que cuando los vi salir del estudio, abrazados como una familia, no pude evitar sentir que... que a veces estoy de más en esta familia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Sabes muy bien que eres parte de esta familia, que papá y mamá te quieren como si fueras su hija.

-Lo sé pero a veces me pregunto, cómo sería mi vida si ellos estuvieran vivos-dijo señalando la fotografía que la mostraba a ella de unos 5 años con sus padres al lado.

-Sé que ha sido muy duro para ti, que a pesar de que tienen mas de 15 años que fallecieron los sigues recordando. Pero debes saber que todos en esta familia te queremos, tu sabes muy bien que ellos te ven como la hija que no pudieron tener y para mí siempre has sido mi hermanita-dijo en un tono dulce tomándola de la mano.

-¿De verdad, eso soy para ti?-pregunto un poco dudosa

-Aún lo dudas, yo no sé que hubiera sido de mi vida sin ti, que hubiera sido de nosotros sin ti.

-Gracias Noel, y disculpa si a veces dudo pero el recuerdo de ellos y estas fechas me ponen así.

-Lo sé, ¿pero te digo algo?, Siempre que quieras llorar puedes hacerlo conmigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí... gracias

-Bueno te propongo algo, mañana iremos a la tumba de tus padres a visitarlos, eso te puede hacer sentir mejor, esta bien-ella solo asintió con la cabeza- ahora límpiate esas lagrimas y bajemos a comer, no quiero que papá vea así a su niña.

Ella solo sonrió y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse cualquier rastro que delataran sus lágrimas, después de esto se unieron con sus padres en el comedor. Al estar ahí se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que le había dicho su hermano arriba, ella siempre había sido miembro de esa familia y ellos siempre habían sido sus padres, eso ya no lo tenía que dudar, ellos la querían al igual o más que ella, Richard y Diana, siempre serían sus padres y Noel siempre sería su hermano.

-¿Estas bien hija?- pregunto Diana al ver que estaba muy pensativa y no había probado bocado.

-Si mamá, estoy bien-respondió dándole una sonrisa que ella respondió de igual manera, tomándole de la mano haciéndole saber que el cariño que le tenían nunca había sido obligado, si no-dado de la manera más pura que habían podido dar.

Después de la comida la familia Grandchester decidió pasar el día juntos para celebrar que otra vez toda la familia estaba unida. Fueron a pasear al centro de NY, recorriendo al quinta avenida comprando regalos para la navidad que estaba cerca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de haber tomado una ducha caliente y haberse puesto cómoda vestida con unos pants a la cadera y una playera pegada a su cuerpo, se bajo a su sala a esperar a que su amigo regresará. En sus manos había una edición de "Brida" de Paulo Cohelo, y un cigarro encendido en un cenicero, cuando estaba concentrada en le lectura, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se levanto imaginando que sería él con la comida y seguramente no podía abrir por que tenía las manos ocupadas, pero cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que había estado equivocada.

-¿Andrew?- dijo sorprendida, él había sido la última persona que hubiera querido ver.

-Hola Nat, ¿puedo pasar?

No sabía que hacer, de repente su mente se quedó en blanco, no sabía que hacer, solo esperaba que su amigo apareciera para poderla sacar de ese encuentro.

Continuara...


	3. Cap 2

**Capítulo 2 Recordando **

Su mente no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasado, él estaba ahí parado frente a ella en la puerta de su casa, la última vez que lo vio fue unos meses atrás mucho después de su rompimiento, él había ido a darle lo que ella había pensado fue el golpe de gracia, solo había ido a decirle que la otra estaba embarazada y que se tendría que casar con ella, pero tuvo además el descaro de decirle que aún la amaba, eso la indigno aún más y lo corrió de su departamento, ahora una vez más el estaba ahí no sabía por que razón, pero el enojo y el orgullo no habían caído al tenerlo de frente a ella.

-Por supuesto que no puedes pasar-le dijo en un tono completamente frío y distante que él nunca le había conocido, ella era otra no era aquella mujer dulce que había conocido- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo te enteraste que había regresado?

-Desde que te fuiste he venido cada dos semanas para saber si habías regresado, por que yo necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?-pidió él en tono de súplica

-Lo que tengas que decirme, lo puedes hacer aquí ¿Qué quieres?-clavo sus ojos en los de él demostrándole que ya no le importaba.

- Sé que no merezco ni siquiera mirarte pero, necesito aclarar ciertas cosas que tu no sabes, no sabes como me duele que todo haya terminado así, por que aunque no tú lo creas yo te amo y...

- ¿Me amas?-su voz oyéndose sarcástica y furiosa- tú no sabes lo que es amar, si realmente me "amaras", como tu dices, jamás me oyes ¡Jamás! Te hubieras metido con ella.

-Yo sé que hice mal, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero...

-¿Pero qué?. Te sedujo, te drogo, te engaño, ¿qué Andrew?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-él no fue capaz de responder, sabía que no había excusa para lo que había hecho-Lo ves... no hay nada de que hablar todo quedó muy claro hace meses, no me amabas lo suficiente y a pesar de que el compromiso entre nosotros ya estaba por concretarse, eso no te importó.

-Nat, yo...

-No me llames así, solo mi familia y amigos lo pueden hacer, para ti Nat ya murió-contestó con un tono de voz firme.

-Esta bien Natalie, será como quieras, solo he venido a decirte que... que mi boda con tu prima pronto se realizará, por causas que tu ya sabes, pero quiero que sepas que no la amo como te ame y te amo a ti, lo hago solamente por el hijo que espera, y también quiero desearte toda la felicidad del mundo, por que eres una mujer maravillosa y lo mereces.

-Eso es todo-respondió en un tono más frío y desviando la mirada

-Si eso era todo-terminó bajando la cabeza- espero que algún día puedas llegar a perdonar mi falta... adiós-y se retiró del lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta ella se desvaneció, no podía creerlo que había pasado, dio un suspiro tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que estaban asomándose por sus ojos, ¿Cómo se había el atrevido a ir a buscarla y decirle que la amaba?, y aún más a decirle que pronto se casaría con ella, eso había sido el colmo de todo, pero algo le decía en su corazón que tal vez él era sincero, su prima siempre había sido una persona muy fría e hipócrita con ella, siempre le había envidiado cada cosa que ella había tenido, desde que eran una niñas, pero el colmo había sido cuando ella se había emberrinchando con su novio, según palabras de otra de sus primas, ella había jurado que Andrew sería de ella.

Tal vez lo había logrado, pero nunca le daría el gusto de verla destruida ante sus ojos. Pero ante todo había algo extraño en los sentimientos que habían aflorado, aquellas lagrimas que luchaban por salir ya no eran de tristeza o de dolor, eran de rabia, rabia del cinismo que había tenido al buscarla después de lo sucedido De pronto se volvió a oír que alguien tocaba la puerta una vez más, pensando que era él otra vez, se levanto furiosa y grito.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar... contigo!, perdona Rob, por favor pasa

-Vi a Andrew salir del edificio ¿qué quería?-pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina y dejaba la cena encima de una mesa.

-Darme una larga explicación de lo que había pasado entre mi prima y él-respondió mientras sacaba un par de copas para tomar el vino que había traído su amigo.

-¿Estas bien niña?-pregunto preocupado.

-Si estoy bien es sólo que... –dio un gemido de frustración

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que me seguía amando y...

-Nat-dijo dulcemente abrazándola- si necesitas desahogarte hazlo

-No, no es eso, es solo que...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quizá suene raro, pero... ya no siento la necesidad de llorar por él, es como si el amor que sentía por el de pronto- lanzo un suspiro- se hubiera desvanecido, como si al verlo me diera cuenta que ya no es nadie para mí, si ahora siento la necesidad de llorar es por coraje, coraje del cinismo que tuvo para venir a verme después de lo que paso.

-Vaya niña, parece que lograste lo que parecía imposible, empezar a olvidar.

-No te voy anegar que cuando llegué a la casa y vi su foto, llore y tire cada cosa que me recordaba a él, pero ahora entiendo que ese sentimiento no es por desamor-prosiguió ella mientras regresaban a la sala y se sentaban en el sillón mientras Nat apagaba el cigarro- pero bueno ya no quiero hablar de eso, mejor cenemos y platícame que has hecho.

-Bien pues verás...

Comenzó a contar él mientras ella devoraba un pedazo de la pizza que su amigo había traído, él se dio cuenta que lo que ella había necesitado era simplemente verlo para que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en su corazón, sonrió internamente al saber que su amiga estaría bien. Y así pasaron toda la noche entre pláticas, risas, consejos, ambos habían estado separados por muchos meses solo un mail ocasional había sido su único contacto, así que ahora era tiempo de ponerse al corriente en la vida de cada uno.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mansión Grandchester se tornaba de color blanco mientras la nieve caía sobre ella, a pesar del inminente frío de la calle, dentro dela mansión el dueño de unos ojos azul-jade no lo notaba, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Miraba por milésima vez aquel retrato colgado encima de la chimenea, se sentía extraño al verlo, por que sentía que se miraba en un espejo, aquella persona no era otra que Terrence G. Duque de Grandchester y famoso actor de Broadway. El cuarto donde se encontraba había sido, décadas atrás, el estudio del actor, se decía que nadie entraba ahí nunca, nadie lo conocía y el estar en una de las partes más añejadas de la mansión se mantuvo cerrada por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Noel contaba con unos 8 años de edad, descubrió el escondite de la llave del cuarto y lo proclamo como suyo, le costo un poco de trabajo convencer a sus padres pero al final cedieron. Limpiaron la habitación y el pequeño no había querido que nada se sacara de ahí y mucho menos que se tirara, así que no cambio en nada. Años después cuando tenía 18 años y había comenzado una relación con Miranda Bruckheimer, descubrió una caja fuerte muy bien escondido detrás de unos libros de teatro, no comentó a nadie sobre su descubrimiento, se refugio el solo en el cuarto y se encerró en la habitación para abrirla, no encontró ni dinero, ni joyas como muchos hubieran pensado, lo que encontró fue aún más valioso que eso, eran las respuestas al misterioso pasado de Terrence Grandchester.

Comenzó a sacar cosas de esa caja que jamás hubiera imaginado, saco varias cartas con remitente de Chicago, escritas al parecer por una mujer, una mujer que según lo que pudo deducir había sido el gran amor de su abuelo, ya que entre ellas también había varias fotografías recortadas de ella del periódico, y cosas por el estilo, lo que realmente le había sorprendido era ver que esa mujer no era su abuela, a pesar de que no se alcanzaba a apreciar bien la fotografía de la mujer, sabía que no era ella por que su abuela tenía el cabello lacio y negro como su hermana, le mujer de la foto lo tenía rizado.

También encontró un diario escrito por él, hablando de su vida de todo lo que había sufrido, su niñez su adolescencia, hasta que la encontró a ella, hablo de las separaciones, de los reencuentros y cuando parecía que al fin podían estar juntos algo pasó aún no estaba muy claro pero al parecer un accidente acabo con sus sueños. El diario se detenía con una cita de él

Aquí termina este diario, por que aquí termina mi vida, por que sin ella no tengo nada más que un gran vació, pero debo seguir adelante, por mi hijo, por mi esposa, que no tiene la culpa de mi desgracia, por que ella también comparte mi dolor y sin embargo se levanta día a día con una sonrisa, no puedo hacer más que esperar, esperar y continuar. Si alguien ha encontrado este diario, quiero decirte que lo que aquí he relatado es mi vida, quizá tú hayas sido más dichoso que yo, y quizá el único consejo que podría darte sería, NUNCA dejes que el amor se escape de ti, lucha por él y demuestra cada día de tu vida cuanto amas a esa persona, no te vayas por estereotipos o clase social, aprende a ver a las personas por lo que son, y cuando sientas esa sensación de plenitud en tu vida, entonces no la dejes escapar, nunca pongas el deber o el honor antes del amor, baja tu orgullo y di cuan grande es tu amor, se feliz quien quiera que seas, y espero que la suerte te sonría.

Terrence G. Grandchester

Nunca pudo olvidar esas palabras, aquel hombre había sufrido de amor y a pesar de todo logró salir adelante. Su hijo y nietos siempre dijeron que había sido un hombre serió pero amoroso con sus hijos, que nunca les falto nada y que siempre trataba a su esposa de la mejor manera posible, pero algo en sus ojos siempre lo hacía verse distante. Noel entendió él porque de ello, y sintió pena por él, y se juro a sí mismo nunca estar con alguien por imposición o por deber, por eso termino su relación con Miranda.

-Miranda es una mujer muy bella, pero no la amo- susurró él

Cierto ella era muy bella, pero también sumamente vacía y materialista, ella no era así cuando la conoció pero cambió y su

actitud no le gustaba, se había convertido en una persona engreída y egoísta, no importaba nada más allá de ella, su noviazgo ya formalizado se empezó a venir abajo, y a pesar de que ella se dio cuenta no quiso terminar, decía que no había mejor partido para él que ella y que nunca lo dejaría, pero esto no sirvió por que Noel ante la necedad de ella, tuvo que hacer algo drástico, frente a sus padres y a los de ella, en una de las reuniones se levanto y la tomo de la mano, Miranda había pensado que por fin le pediría matrimonio, pero para su sorpresa, él daba por finalizado el noviazgo y el compromiso que entre ellos existía. Se había sentido mal por haberlo tenido que hacer de esa manera y mucho más por que provoco que su padre se disgustara con él, pero no había otra manera de hacerlo.

Ahora de regreso en casa, después de una larga jornada lejos de casa, volvía a retomar las palabras de su abuelo, esta vez no se equivocaría, esta vez encontraría a la mujer que sería para él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa mañana antes su vuelo a Chicago, Nat salió de su casa rumbo a uno de los lugares que más quería, mientras conducía por las calles neuyorkinas su camioneta 4x4, repleta de lo que parecían regalos y comida, escuchaba de nuevo una voz conocida para ella, esa voz fue quien le había dicho que el estar sola le traería paz y así había sido...

Hellooo Babys estamos en su martes yeyesonico, estamos con la línea abierta para que puedan llamar y saludar – dijo Dj Maru

Si pueden llamar a la línea húmeda al 825-028-007 y pedir lo que deseas

Si hoy puedes pedir lo que quieras menos a nosotros –dijo Maru

A menos que seas alto, rico y guapo –dijo Jerome

Huy que interesado Jerome

Jajajajaja

Esta sonando una llamada, a ver, deja contesto Hellooo Pela el ojo

Hola –dijo Nat

Si hola como te llamas

No me recuerdas Maru- dijo Nat

¡No!- exclamó Maru sorprendida y asustando a Jerome con su grito- Pero escuchen quien regresó, que tal chica ¿Cómo te va? ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Ayer precisamente regresé y bueno solo hablaba para saludarlos chicos.

Nat, belleza- le dijo Jerome- nos alegra tanto que ya esté de regresó

Eso es cierto, nos alegra, eso hay que celebrarlo- invito Maru

Eso tendrá que ser después de Navidad por que ahora viajo ha Chicago, pero de regresó nos espera una super fiesta, lo recuerdas...

¡NO se me olvida Por supuesto que no!- grito Maru emocionada

¿De qué hablan chicas?- pregunto Jerome

Pues de que va ser, de la mega party en Demons and Angels, para año nuevo.

Precisamente Maru-respondió Nat

He escuchado rumores que esa noche estarán los mejores DJ's del mundo y una que otra sorpresa por ahí sobre grupos invitados

Y no olvides a los Ángeles y Demonios más hermosos- agrego Jerome

Bueno entonces tenemos una cita, y en unos días les llegara una sorpresa- agregó Nat

Estaremos esperando Nat y de nuevo bienvenida amiga- dijo Maru

Gracias Maru, ahora si puedes continuar con tu programa jejeje

Gracias por el permiso amiga, nos veremos en unos días-le respondió Maru

Nos estamos viendo preciosa-se despidió Jerome

Adiós Chicos, Bye – Nat colgó el celular

Chao-respondieron ambos

Esta si que ha sido una sorpresa y merece una canción- continuo Maru

Si que tal si ponemos algo de Justin- propuso Jerome

Me parece que tienes razón y sé que canción será de él, este martes Yeye patrocinados por NESCAFE una cosa lleva a la otra y por Bailyes, déjate guiar por tus sentidos, Nat esta canción es para ti, esto es algo de Justin Timberlake-dijo Maru con voz sensual- "Cry me a river"

**Justin Timberlake - Cry me a river **

You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea, yea  
  
I know that they say  
That some things are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it (Yea..)  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone (All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone (When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy (I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn (It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea, yea  
  
Oh (Oh) The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him (I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er (Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river (You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea, yea  
  
Cry me a river (Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er (Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river (Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river-er, yea, yea (Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)  
  
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river (Cry me, cry me)

**Justin Timberlake - Llórame un río **

Tu eras mi sol  
Tu eras mi tierra  
Pero no sabías todas las maneras en las que yo te amaba, no  
Así que tomaste una ocasión  
E hiciste otros planes  
Pero apuesto a que no pensaste que tu cosa se vendría abajo a estrellarse, no  
  
No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste,  
Ya lo sé, lo supe por él  
Ahora simplemente no hay ninguna oportunidad, para ti y para mi, nunca la habrá  
Y ¿No te hace sentir triste eso?  
  
Tu me dijiste que me amabas  
¿Porqué me dejaste, completamente solo?  
Ahora me dices que me necesitas  
Cuando me llamas, por teléfono  
Chica me niego, me debes de haber confundido  
Con algún otro chico  
Tus puentes fueron quemados, y ahora es tu turno  
De llorar, llorarme un río   
Llórame un río-o  
Llórame un río  
Llórame un río-o, sí, sí  
  
Sé que se dice  
Que es mejor dejar algunas cosas sin decir  
No era como que tu solamente hablaste con el y lo sabes  
(No actúes como si no lo supieras)  
Todas éstas cosas que la gente me dijo  
Siguen metiendose con mi cabeza  
(Metiendose con mi cabeza)  
Debiste haber escogido la honestidad  
Entonces podría ser que no lo hubieras acabado (Sí...)  
  
No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste,  
(No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste)  
Ya lo sé, lo Supe por él  
(Ya lo sé, uh)  
Ahora simplemente no hay ninguna oportunidad, para ti y para mi, nunca la habrá  
(No hay oportunidad, para ti y para mi)  
Y ¿No te hace sentir triste eso?  
  
Tu me dijiste que me amabas  
¿Porqué me dejaste, completamente solo? (Completamente solo)  
Ahora me dices que me necesitas  
Cuando me llamas, por teléfono (Cuando me llamas por teléfono)  
Chica me niego, me debes de haber confundido  
Con algún otro chico (Yo no soy como ellos nena)  
Tus puentes fueron quemados, y ahora es tu turno (es tu turno)  
De llorar, llorarme un río (Ve y simplemente)  
Llórame un río-o (Ve y simplemente)  
Llórame un río (Nena ve y simplemente)  
Llórame un río-o, sí, sí  
  
Oh (Oh) El daño está hecho  
Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)  
El daño está hecho  
Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)  
El daño está hecho  
Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)  
El daño está hecho  
Así que Supongo que me... iré  
  
No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste,  
(No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste)  
Ya lo sé, lo supe por él (Ya lo sé, uh)  
Ahora simplemente no hay ninguna oportunidad, para ti y para mi, nunca la habrá  
(No hay oportunidad, para ti y para mi)  
Y ¿No te hace sentir triste eso?  
  
De llorar, llorarme un río (Ve y simplemente)  
Llórame un río-o (Nena ve y simplemente)  
Llórame un río (Puedes ir y simplemente)  
Llórame un rió-o, sí, sí  
  
Llórame un río-o (Nena ve y simplemente)  
De llorar, llorarme un río (Ve y simplemente)  
  
Llórame un río (Porque yo ya he llorado)  
Llórame un río-o, sí, sí (No voy a llorar nunca más, sí, sí)  
  
Llórame un río  
Llórame un río, oh  
Llórame un río, oh  
Llórame un río, oh  
  
Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)  
Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)  
Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)  
Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)  
  
Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)  
Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)  
Llórame un río, (Llórame, llórame)

Nat sonreía, sabía por que Maru le había puesto esa canción, Andrew había sido por mucho tiempo su todo, pero después del engaño y la separación, ya no había oportunidad entre ellos, así Nat vestida con unos jeans a la cadera y ajustados, tennis, una playera Nike blanca con azul cielo, una chamarra entono Azul y unos lentes para sol Gucci, iba cantando, cuando llegó al lugar.

Un sentimiento de añoranza invadió su corazón, se encontraba frente a una pequeña iglesia, era un poco rustica de piedra entonos cafés, pero no se detuvo frente a esta, rodeo la iglesia hasta llegar a la casa que se encontraba situada detrás de ella, se podía divisar un hermoso jardín y un letrero enorme que decía **"HOGAR DE PONY, NEW YORK"**, tocó el timbre de esta y la reja de color negro se abrió inmediatamente.

De repente cuando Nat estaba en la entrada de la casa, un montón de niños y niñas salieron a recibirla, cuando Nat bajo de la camioneta, todos la abrazaron y comenzaron a preguntar si les había traído algo, mientras los niños saltaban y ella trataba de tranquilizarlos, dos personas salieron de la casa, una de ellas era un sacerdote de no mas de 40 años, pelo café apenas cubierto de canas, ojos color miel y una amplia sonrisa, vestido con su clásico atuendo negro. La segunda persona era una monja, una mujer de bellas facciones, blanca de unos ojos cafés que de solo mirar derretía con la ternura que proyectaban.

Caminaban hacía Nat para ayudarla, mientras ella los veía acercarse y la ayudaban a calmar a los niños. Cuando por fin pudo abrir la cajuela de la camioneta, los niños ya estaba siendo formados por la monja ayudados por el padre después de tener a los niños quietos se acercaron a saludar a Nat.

-Hija que bueno que estés de regreso- saludo la monja con un abrazó- no sabes cuanto te extrañaron los niños y nosotros.

-¡Hay, Hermana Hope!- Respondió ella él abrazó- yo también los he extrañado mucho- cuando soltó a la hermana se dirigió al padre que estaba junto a ella- también lo extrañe padre Colin.

-Es una alegría tenerte aquí Nat- respondió él padre abrazándola también- nos alegra tanto tu regresó, espero que todo haya salido bien.

-Así fue padre, así fue- respondió Nat con una sonrisa- Bueno he venido a dejarles esto por que hoy viajo a Chicago y no regresare hasta después de navidad.

-No debiste haberte molestado pequeña, con la ayuda que tu familia nos brinda es mas que suficiente- le respondió la hermana Hope.

-No es ninguna molestia, si no un placer, durante décadas mi familia se ha hecho cargo de estos hogares y he aprendido a quererlos como una parte más de mi familia.

-Lo sabemos Nat, no te creas, estamos muy agradecidos por ello, sobre todo con tu abuela Candy, siempre le tuvo un cariño muy especial al hogar, y sobre todo a los niños, por eso fue que fundo este hogar aquí en la ciudad de NY.

-Lo sé, y ese mismo cariño le tenemos mi familia y yo, y bueno creo que mejor dejémonos de tanta plática y bajemos las cosas del auto que traigo regalos para todos- animó a todos con una de esas sonrisas que siempre brindaba.

Así los niños formados en hilera fueron bajando los juguetes que había llevado Nat, además de otra camioneta detrás de ella conducida por dos señores empleados de la familia, que traía la comida para esa celebración, por que además de los niños del orfanato, se acostumbraba a darle una comida a los mas necesitados.

Así entre risas de los niños, la comida y la gente con la que había crecido, Nat paso su último día en NY. A las 5 de la tarde, Robert y ella, tomaron un vuelo a Chicago donde Nat volvería a ver a su familia.

Continuara........


	4. Cap3 Navidad en casa

**Capítulo 3 Navidad en casa**

Las calles de Chicago estaban cubiertas por blanca nieve, la gente en la calle caminaba vestidos con abrigos, guantes y gorros, familias completas se encontraban recorriendo las calles comprendo los regalos que pasado mañana se darían, vitrinas llenas de luces y Santa Claus, era lo que Nat podía visualizar en su rápido recorrido por la ciudad.

Viajaba en el carro de Robert que lo había dejado en el aeropuerto, llevaban una maleta cada uno, mas los regalos que habían comprado para su familia, Robert quien había estado un día antes en NY se dedico a comprar los regalos ese día, mientras que Nat los compró durante su viaje. Un sentimiento de añoranza invadió su corazón, era increíble cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que era una niña.

Ella había nacido en Inglaterra, como era la tradición de su familia, pero toda su había vivido en América, gran parte de su niñez la había pasado en Chicago y NY hasta que había cumplido los 12, entonces sus padres decidieron mandar a ella y a su hermano a Inglaterra al prestigioso Colegio San Pablo, donde gran parte de su familia había estado, desde pequeña Nat había sido una chiquilla inquieta e inteligente, y el Colegio San Pablo a pesar de ser un excelente colegio, no era de su agrado por lo que solo pudo aguantar un año, dejando a sus primos, a Robert y a su hermano para regresar a América. Además iba un par de cursos adelantados por lo que acabo el high school antes que otras chicas, y después entró a la universidad a la edad de 16 años. Había estudiado Economía y Administración en una prestigiosa universidad neuyorkina, y hace un año se había graduado con honores, comenzó a estudiar una maestría en derecho que había suspendido por un semestre debido a lo que paso con Andrew.

Pero a pesar de sus idas y venidas de país en país y de ciudad en ciudad, Nat siempre regresaba a Chicago, a Lakewood, siempre había sido así, y esta vez no era la excepción, regresaba a su hogar.

La carretera que iba a Lakewood estaba llena de nieve, pero eso no impedía el paso de los coches, eran casi las 9 de la noche cuando a lo lejos comenzó a ver la mansión de la familia Andley, se detuvieron en la entrada t la reja blanca con las insignias y el escudo de la familia se abrió, atravesaron el jardín de las rosas y llegaron a la entrada de la casa. Nat dio un gran suspiro y se volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- le dijo ella

-Sí así es- le respondió Robert

-Estas seguro de que nadie sabe que he llegado.

-100 seguro, le dije a mi mamá que no comentara nada sobre mi ida a NY por que querías darle una sorpresa a tus papas y a tu hermano.

-Pues bien entremos- comentó ella indicándole que estaba lista.

Robert bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta, ella bajo del carro ayudada de la mano de él, comenzó a subir la escalinata blanca de la casa hasta que llego a la entrada, abrió la puerta lentamente y entró. Primero paso por el lobby de la casa, un gran pasillo blanco lleno de pinturas y adornos, inmediatamente entró al recibidor en él centró de esté una mesita con flores y frente a ella la escalera dividida en dos con aquella alfombra persa que tanto le gustaba, a su lado derecho se encontraba un estudio y el salón donde se celebraban las reuniones y fiestas con socios y amigos de la familia, a su izquierda se encontraba una gran sala con una chimenea donde había pasado muchos momentos felices con su familia, y junto a este se encontraba el enorme comedor, lleno de candelabros y más pinturas, y al fondo del lado derecho se encontraba la cocina, del izquierdo un baño y un saloncito más para pequeñas reuniones.

La mansión no había cambiado en absoluto desde que Candy había vivido ahí solo unos ligeros toques aquí y allá, cambiando el estilo de los muebles. Nat escucho unas risas provenientes de la sala, antes de entrar Nat había visto por la ventana que daba al jardín el gran árbol de navidad en la sala, así que supuso que sus padres su hermano y los padres de Robert se encontrarían reunidos.

Camino lentamente hacía el lugar, sintiéndose nerviosa por alguna razón, cuando llegó a la entrada de la sala, sintió la mano de Robert en su hombro, y cuando lo volteó a ver, le sonrió dándole ánimos para que entrara. Tomó un poco de aire, respiro profundamente y entró a la sala. Efectivamente toda su familia estaba ahí, pero no-solo sus padres y su hermano, sino también sus tíos y sus primos, además de los mejores amigos de su padre, el señor Middleton –Rhodes con su esposa e hija una de las mejores amigas de Nat y el padre de Robert con su mamá; quienes llegaron a ser como sus hermanos.

Cuando entró, todos la voltearon a ver, sorprendidos y felices, los primeros en levantarse fueron sus padres, William y Christine, su madre la abrazó con fuerza mientras Nat le correspondía y unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Hija, que bueno que estés en casa, mi niña- le decía al oído

-A mí también me da gusto estar en casa mamá- respondió cuando su madre la separó del abrazo para darle permiso al padre que hiciera lo mismo.

-Mi nena, al fin en casa, por favor, no vuelvas a irte de esa manera- le dijo mientras abrazaba a Nat, era la adoración de su padre, su niña.

-Papi, perdóname no volveré hacerlo, los extrañe tanto- le contesto ya hecha un mar de lágrimas, después de un minuto su padre la separé de él y le acarició la mejilla, cuando volteó vio a su hermano parado tras su padre- ¡Alex!- y salió disparada a los brazos de su hermano. Alex era un chico alto de cabellera rubia, ligeramente rizada a la altura de los ojos alta y fornido, muy parecido a Albert en su juventud.

-Nat, pequeña, que bueno que estas de vuelta- la abrazo su hermano levantándola en vilo- tus mails no son suficientes, me hiciste falta Nat.

-Y tú a mí.

-Oye no puedes dejar a tus tíos atrás verdad- bromeó una voz tras ella

-Por supuesto que no, tio Archie, tía Michelle- dijo abrazando a ambos al mismo tiempo- que bueno verlos.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte Naty- respondió su tía

-Óyeme, no te olvides de nosotros ¿he?- le advirtió una voz conocida

-Angie, Ed, por supuesto que no, también los extrañe mucho- dijo ella abrazando a sus primos.

Angie era un año más grande que Nat pero siempre se habían llevado bien, era inseparables, parecían hermanas. Angie era una chica de la estatura de Nat, de piel igual de blanca, ojos aceitunados y labios perfectamente delineados, era delgada y tenía el cabello café lacio hasta los hombros. Edward, mejor conocido como Ed, era muy parecido a su difunto Tío Stear, cabello un poco rizado de cabello y ojos cafés, usaba lentes y también era delgado pero marcado.

-Nat, por favor la próxima vez que vayas hacer algo así, por lo menos avísame O.k.- le advirtió ella.

-Prometido-dijo ella alzando su mano en forma de juramento- pero no creo que allá una segunda vez..

-Eso esperamos- le respondió Angie.

-Nat que gusto que esté de nuevo en casa- le dijo la voz de una chica

-Hanna, amiga que bueno verte- volteo a ver a su amiga

-A mi también me da gusto Nat, te extrañe mucho- le respondió la chica, quien era unos centímetros más baja que Nat, de cabello corto café y ojos miel, muy parecida a Patty.

Así Nat saludo a los padres de Hanna y Robert, mientras este saludaba a la demás familia. Después de los efusivos saludos, se sentaron de nuevo en la sala y Nat comenzó el relato de su viaje. Les platico donde había, mientras todos le hacían preguntas, claro haciéndolo sin mencionar al causante del dolor de Nat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ese mismo día en la mañana después del desayuno, Keny y Noel salieron de la mansión rumbo al panteón, como le había prometido Noel la llevaría a ver a sus padres. El paisaje era blanco con gente caminando de un lugar a otro subiendo y bajando por el metro y haciendo las compras de ultimo minuto.

Después de unos 45 minutos llegaron a su destino, se estacionaron en una curva donde un gran árbol de veía, todo el cementerio se veía cubierto de blanco, caminaron unos cuantos metros y llegaron a dos lápidas de mármol con dos Ángeles arriba de esta y un pequeño epitafio:

"**JAKE Y BRIDGET GRANDCHESTER, QUERIDOS HERMANOS, AMADOS ESPOSOS Y AMOROSOS PADRES"**

Esta se encontraba un poco cubierta de nieve, Keny se acerco un poco mirando el lugar donde sus padres descansaban, limpio un poco la lápida y puso unas flores en ella. Hincada como estaba toco con la yema de los dedos lo nombres de sus padres, mientras Noel solo miraba.

-Papá, mamá- susurro tocando la lápida-saben, los extraño mucho, sé que han pasado muchos años, pero, mi amor por ustedes no ha disminuido en nada en todo este tiempo. Pero saben estoy bien, tengo una familia hermosa, Noel regresó a casa y todo va bien-lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos-pero sería mejor si ustedes estuvieran conmigo, ¡maldito accidente!.

-Keny-abrazo Noel a la chica que estaba temblando por las lágrimas

-¡No!, si no hubiera sido por ese accidente, mis padres estarían vivos, ellos solo iban a festejar su aniversario de boda, me dejaron con ustedes y...

-Keny, tranquila se que fue duro para ti y que lo sigue siendo, pero, ahora no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros.

-Lo sé, gracias- se tranquilizo seco sus lágrimas y se levantaron- vámonos.

-Esta bien-contesto él

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá- y comenzó a caminar

-No se preocupen-susurró él- estará bien, lo prometo...

Y así ambos se dirigieron de regresó a su casa donde los esperaban. Durante todo el trayecto permanecieron en silencio, Keny solo iba mirando el paisaje y pensando. Su vida no había sido mala, después de la muerte de sus padres Richard Grandchester hermano de su padre, la adoptó, al principio fue duro para ella, constantemente tenía pesadillas y se alejaba mucho de las personas, no hablaba y apenas si comía, a pesar de la corta edad de ella, sabía que pasaba y se sentía constantemente triste. Los padres de Noel la mandaron con psicólogo para que la ayudaran y con el tiempo y el cariño y la atención que le brindaban incluso el mismo Noel, se recupero, tal vez no por completo por que esas heridas siempre quedan grabadas, pero si la hizo seguir su vida.

Cuando llegaron, ella ya estaba más tranquila y entraron con una sonrisa a la casa, la mansión estaba llena de adornos de navidad en la sala un gran pino lleno de luces y adornos lucía hermoso dándole vida al lugar, venían platicando para dirigirse a la sala cuando al abrir la puerta se llevaron una grata sorpresa.

-¡ABUELOS!- gritaron ambos y corrieron a abrazarlos

-¿Dónde andaban, tenemos ratos esperándolos?- contestó su abuelo mientras los abrazaba.

-Fuimos a... a dejarle flores a mis padres al panteón-contestó Keny

-Me alegra que lo hagan-contestó la abuela- nosotros iremos después de navidad, pero vengan vamos a sentarnos.

-¿Y mis papas?-preguntó Noel

-En un momento vienen, por cierto hijo, te hemos traído algo que abandonaste en Londres- dijo su abuelo

-¿Qué abandone en Londres?-pregunto extrañado, pensando si sus abuelos habían sido capaces de traer a Miranda.

-Mira- su abuelo silbó y un hermoso mastín gris entró a la sala y corrió a su dueño.

-¡Othelo!- se agacho Noel para abrazar al animal- siento haberte dejado muchacho

-Supuse que te daría gusto verlo, sé que pensabas mandar por el después, pero decidimos traerlo de una vez- agregó la abuela quien estaba abrazando a Keny.

-Gracias-contestó Noel mientras acariciaba al perro-Y dígame ¿Cuánto tiempo se piensan quedar?

-Pues hasta después de año nuevo- contestó su abuelo- iremos a la fiesta que ofrecen los Andley y los Wallace, recuerda que pronto empezaremos tratos con ellos y no nos conviene quedar mal, y además ustedes tienen que acompañarnos.

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto Keny- ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto?

-Pues tu Keny, parte de la fortuna de los Grandchester te pertenece y aunque Richard a llevado bien los asuntos de la empresa es hora de que te hagas cargo de esto ya que eres de las socias mayoritarias-contuvo una risa al ver la cara e frustración de esta- al igual que Noel, que pronto tendrá que hacerse cargo de ellos también.

-Pues si no queda de otra, ¡vaya noche de año nuevo que pasaremos!-gimió Keny frustrada

-Bueno, no es para tanto querida- concilió su abuela-solo tendrán que estar un rato, yo me encargare de que los dejen salir para que vayan a una de esas fiestas locas a las que van ahora los jóvenes.

-Gracias- le dio un beso a su abuela- son los mejores.

Después de esto, salieron a comer ya que sus padres tenían una reunión, salieron recorrieron parte e las tiendas llenas de gente done compraron los regalos faltantes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche cayó en Lakewood, todo se encontraba tranquilo, eran ya mas de las 12 y todo se encontraba oscuro. Las casa tenía muchos huéspedes esa noche y todas las habitaciones estaban en su mayoría ocupadas. Pero en una de las habitaciones principales, que era la habitación de Nat, todavía algunos murmullos se alcanzaban a escuchar, las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en la cama de dosel, que estaba cubierto por unos velos en tono blanco, las chicas con sus pijamas se encontraban conversando, estaban muy entretenidas contándose su vida después de tanto tiempo.

-Entonces...-pregunto la chica emocionada

-Entonces ¿qué?, nada no le dije nada y le pedí que se fuera que no teníamos nada de que hablar-cohonestó Nat a su prima

-Pues vaya recibimiento-comentó Hanna- lo que sigo sin entender es como supo que llegabas. Es decir, ni nosotros sabíamos..

-Nadie excepto Robert- continuo Angie

-Bueno Robert lo sospecho-explicó Nat-debido a un mail que le mande pero Andrew por otra parte, hasta donde sé y me dijo estuvo buscándome e iba al departamento al menos cada 3 día.

-Crees que sea cierto, puede ser una más de sus mentiras- pregunto Angie quien nunca callaba lo que pensaba

-Pues no se, lo único que se es que apareció en mi casa- contestó Nat con un ademán de enojo

-Y al parecer no te hizo mucha gracia ¿verdad?- preguntó Hanna al ver qué se levantaba de la cama

-Pues no, que querías que estuviera contenta de verlo después de encontrarlo con... – se calló a s misma al darse cuenta de su error y de la mirada de Hanna- lo siento Nat yo no...

-No te preocupes Angie, la verdad es que, no me importa Andrew en lo más mínimo- contesto volviéndose a sentar en la cama

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida Angie-¿estamos hablando del mismo Andrew ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí tonta, que otro Andrew conoces- le pego con una almohada a Angie

-Discúlpame Nat, pero es increíble que Ese tipo que tanto amabas y que casi idolatrabas, sea el mismo que mencionas ahora con tanta indiferencia- Agregó Hanna igual de sorprendida que Angie- es decir ¿qué paso con todo el amor que según tu sentías por él.

-No era según yo chicas, lo sentía- comenzó ella a relatar- ese amor existió pero así como nació, murió, no esperaban que lo llorara toda la vida verdad.

-Por supuesto que no Nat, lo que nosotras queríamos decir- prosiguió Angie- era que lo de Andrew fue hace casi medio año y creo que fue muy rápida la desaparición de ese amor ¿no?

-No fue tan rápida como creen, durante los primeros meses de mi viaje por Latinoamérica para mí fue difícil sobrellevar lo que había pasado con él, todas las noches lloraba desesperada de dolor-comenzó a contar fijando su mirada en un punto-es más eso se lo pueden preguntar a Paco, ¿lo recuerdan?

-Claro que sí, es ese bombón que es vecino de ustedes en la Hacienda de México- Respondió Angie con la mirada más pícara que podía

-¡Angie!- la regaño Hanna- vamos Nat sigue contando antes de que a Angie siga.

-Jajaja, bueno el caso es que después de despedirme de él y seguir viajando, me sentía cada vez más desdichada y sola, fui a París donde ya saben me encontré a Andrea (El Ángel Rebelde de Mónaco) y a otros de sus compañeros del San Pablo y de Ethon, salí de fiesta con ellos un par de veces pero la verdad es que no me sentía bien, hasta que llegué a Londres- algo brillo en los ojos de Nat cuando menciono Londres.

-Por tu mirada puedo adivinar que fue algo importante, ¿o alguien?

-Cállate Angie deja que siga contando-le callo Hanna que moría de ganas de escuchar lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, estaba caminando...

_Esa tarde Nat había salido a caminar al parque cercano al departamento que había comprado meses atrás, no resistía el encierro y sentía que se asfixiaba, esa tarde una ligera llovizna caía sobre Londres, ella enfundada en una gabardina negra, cuello de tortuga y unos jeans con botas, se dirigía al parque, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, y un vacío en el alma que pensó que nunca iba a cambiar._

_Cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la calle para llegar al parque, no se dio cuenta de que un auto a toda velocidad venía, abrió los ojos sorprendida y no se pudo mover, cuando creyó que el carro la iba a golpear, sintió una mano que la jaló del brazo y la llevo a la banqueta a salvo._

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunto le muchacho que no debía tener ni 24 años._

_-Si-fue todo lo que contesto, sorprendida de lo que había pasado-gracias-murmuro antes de ver al chico frente a ella. _

_Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos sintieron una extraña sensación, cuando ambos salieron de su asombro, él la invitó a tomar el té en una cafetería cercana, ella aceptó. Al llegar el silencio reino su mesa, así estuvieron hasta que él el fin le preguntó._

_-¿Y se puede saber como es que no te diste cuenta de que estuvieron a punto de atropellarte?_

_-Venía distraída, es todo-cohonestó ella dando un sorbo de té._

_-A mí me parece que fue más que eso-insistió él- ya que venías llorando_

_-Pues... la verdad, es que venía demasiado pensativa y... no vi que pasaba- comenzó a explicar mientras atropellaba las palabras._

_-Pues creo que él no merece esas lágrimas que derramas, si no te valoro es su problema- dijo él con una voz firme_

_-¿Cómo sabes que estoy así por un hombre?_

_-Simple intuición- contestó con un ademán de mano- y de verdad alguien como tú no merece que la hagan sufrir- volvió a decir mirándola a los ojos- bueno debo irme, yo debo ir a clases, ¿te encontraras bien?_

_-Sí... gracias- contestó ella_

_-Muy bien entonces... – saco su cartera y dejo un par de billetes en la mesa- me retiro señorita pecas_

_-¿Cómo me dijiste?-preguntó ella totalmente sorprendida ante el atrevimiento del extraño_

_-Pecas- contestó sin darle importancia a la cara de sorpresa de ella- hasta luego y aléjate de los carros_

_Él tipo, le guiño el ojo y salió del lugar. Ella no se alcanzó ni a mover ni a responderle, pero algo en su mirada le hizo sentirse segura. Movió la cabeza para desaparecer lo que estaba pensando, se levanto de su silla y salió del lugar. _

-... Y eso fue lo que paso- terminó Nat

-Déjame ver si entendí- comenzó Hanna- olvidaste lo que sentías por Andrew solo por que un extraño té salvo la vida

-No fue solo eso- continuo Nat- Es solo... que él tenía razón no valía la pena estar llorando por Andrew, el no me valoro y no le importo meterse con ella así que al día siguiente me levante con una nueva idea en mente, olvidarlo.

-¿Y no volviste a ver al extraño?-preguntó ansiosa Angie

-No, no lo volví a ver-contestó sin interés

-Pues la verdad es que le doy gracias a ese extraño por hacerte reaccionar-comentó Hanna- ese tipo no merece ni siquiera mírate después de lo que pasó.

Después de este comentario Nat cambió el tema radicalmente, no quería seguir hablando sobre eso, y no por los recuerdos que le trajera acerca de Andrew, sino por que en realidad él haber conocido a ese hombre había sido algo bastante increíble, y no por que fuera guapo o alguna otra cosa superficial, si no por que sintió una especia de protección y seguridad que no había sentido con nadie, sintió como si lo hubiera conocido de años, como si en algún lugar o época hubieran coincidido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto esa noche en la mansión Grandchester Noel se encontraba en el despacho una vez más, y a pesar que miraba el retrato como siempre algo más pasaba por su mente. Hace unos meses mientras estaba en Londres...

_Venía caminando por las calles Londinenses, con un libro bajo el brazo, bajo al lluvia cuando vio a una chica que atravesaba la calle sin fijarse y un auto a toda velocidad a punto de atropellarla. Reacciono inmediatamente jalándola del brazo y atrayéndola para evitar el accidente.._

_-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Noel mirando sorprendido a la chica que temblaba_

_-Si-fue todo lo que contesto, sorprendida de lo que había pasado-gracias-murmuro antes de ver al chico frente a ella. _

_Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos sintieron una extraña sensación, cuando ambos salieron de su asombro, él la invitó a tomar el té en una cafetería cercana, ella aceptó. Al llegar el silencio reino su mesa, así estuvieron hasta que él el fin le preguntó._

_Cuando él salió de la cafetería, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, cuando comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su destino. Esa chica le había hecho sonreír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero también se sintió furioso, alguien como ella no debería estar sufriendo y llorando, el imbécil que la había hecho sufrir merecía no menos que la muerte. De repente se espanto de sus pensamientos, nunca se había sentido tan furioso y enojado y mucho menos por alguien que no conocía._

_Trato de despejar su mente cuando se dio cuenta de algo..._

_-¡Mi libro!-gritó él- lo deje en la mesa de la cafetería_

_Ese libro había estado durante mucho tiempo en su familia, fue el primer libro de teatro que Terrence Grandchester había leído, "ROMEO Y JULIETA" de pasta roja con letras oro. Cuando regresó corriendo a la cafetería, la chica ya no estaba y tampoco el libro, busco a la chica pero no la encontró._

-¿Dónde se habrá ido, me gustaría recuperar ese libro?- se pregunto-"en realidad quieres volver a verla"- le respondió una voz-Tal vez...

Nat se levanto en medio e la noche de la cama con dosel, y se dirigió a donde estaba su maleta. La abrió y tomo en sus manos un libro, era de una pasta roja y letras oro, acarició el libro y lo abrazó, de repente el recuerdo de aquel chico de ojos azule-jade le vino a la mente. Abrió el libro y vio unas iniciales en la primera hoja, "T. G. G"

-¿Quién serás? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que desde ese día no te quito de mi cabeza?- se pregunto Nat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche estaba por caer y en Lakewood solo se encontraba la familia de Nat, cada navidad se le daba al servicio de la casa los días libres ayudándole únicamente en la preparación de alimentos, la familia para asombro de muchos hacían todo lo demás. Esa noche no fue la excepción, todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor de la sala sirviendo la cena de navidad, las cuatro familias ahí reunidas se encontraban celebrando, reían y bromeaban entre ellos disfrutando de una exquisita cena.

Después de la cena se retiraron a la sala donde platicaron y siguieron sus bromas, la música se escuchaba suave, mientras Nat, Alex, Robert, Angie, Edward y Hanna se encontraban alrededor de una mesita platicando y haciendo enojar a Nat la cual solo hacía muecas. Hanna terminó de barajar las cartas, y comenzó a repartir, 5 cartas un ganador. Todos tomaron las suyas y comenzaron a ver su juego, Nat, Hanna y Edward sonrieron al ver los juegos que habían sido bastante buenos, mientras que los demás comenzaban a sufrir. Comenzaron las apuestas 10 dólares. Platicaban mientras el juego continuaba, el primer juego Ed pensó que lo tenía, pero Nat tenía unas cartas mas altas, Nat había ganado mientras Hanna se había rendido junto con los demás.

Habían pasado ya 2 horas desde que se habían encontrado jugando, Hanna ya llevaba 4 juegos ganados seguidos, el primer juego los había dejado ganar, pero en los últimos juegos ella los había hecho trizas.

-Hanna, no es que sea una persona desconfiada, pero... – comenzó a decir Robert quien estaba junto a ella- estas segura que no tienes cartas debajo de ese suéter.

-¡Claro que no! - contesto inmediatamente- que no sepas jugar es diferente

-Huuuuu- gritaron todos

-Jajaja, lo ves Robert, Hanna nunca hace trampa- siguió Nat riendo- es cierto lo que pasa es que no sabes jugar

-Mira quien lo dice, solo has ganado un juego- contesto su hermano

-No me ayudes Alex ¬¬- le contesto Nat

-Muy bien chicos, póquer de ases, les volví a ganar- callo Hanna a todos

-Yo insisto ¬¬ aquí hay gato encerrado- comento Robert botando las cartas en la mesa mientras Hanna tomaba el dinero

-Ya deja a Hanna Robert-le contestó Angie- Nat tiene razón no sabes jugar

-¡Claro que sé jugar!- se defendió él- díganles Alex y Ed

-Pues la verdad amigo es que- comenzó Alex- nunca has sabido jugar muy bien

-¡Que! O.O

-Alex tiene razón- apoyo Ed a su primo- en la universidad siempre te ganaron

-Traidores ¬¬

-Ya Rob no creo que sea para tanto mejor juguemos otra partida- trato de distraer Nat.

Cuando en medio de toda la algarabía que traían ellos y que sus padres se encontraban recordado tiempos en el colegio, alguien tocó, la madre de Nat se levanto para abrir la puerta mientras los demás seguían en lo suyo. De repente dos personas hicieron acto de presencia en la sala donde todos se encontraban, eran Aarón y Eliza Wyatt, quien era primo del padre de Nat, tras él se encontraba David Aarón Wyatt, quien entró con su pequeño hijo de 11 meses y saludo a sus tíos.

David era un chico de 24 años cumplidos, era de una estatura media cabello negro de ojos miel, atlético y bastante guapo, había quedado viudo casi un año atrás, se había casado con su novia de toda la vida, pero debido a la frágil salud de esta, el parto fue muy duro y falleció. Desde entonces, David cuidaba a su hijo era un maravilloso padre y adoraba a su hijo.

Sé acercó a sus primos con cautela, sabía que los acontecimientos recientes habían sido muy fuertes y no sabía la reacción de sus primos y amigos con él, sabía que no era su culpa pero de cualquier forma se andaría con cuidado, tomo un poco de valor y se acerco a ellos cuando Nat y Alex se levantaron para saludarlo.

-Hola chicos- saludó él mientras todos lo miraban

-David que gusto verte- se acerco Nat y lo abrazó

-Sí a mí también me da gusto ver que has regresado- la alejo un poco de él y la miro a los ojos- ¿no estas enojada?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- lo miro a los ojos y entendió- lo que paso con tu hermana no tiene nada que ver contigo

-Nat tiene razón- hablo Alex que de los amigos siempre hacía entrar en razón a todos- lo que paso solo tiene que ver con tu hermana, tu y mis tíos no tienen nada que ver

-Lo sé, pero...

-Pero nada, todo esta bien- contestó Nat a su primo con una sonrisa y después bajo la mirada- Dios mío David, Michael esta enorme, ¿Qué edad tiene?-pregunto tocando el rostro del pequeño.

-11 meses, los cumplió la semana pasado- dijo orgulloso mirando al pequeño dormido

-El tiempo pasa volando- respondió Nat

-Se parece mucho a Jennifer, David-comentó Alex

-Sí... lo sé tiene sus mismo ojos- contestó suspirando y los ojos se le llenaron de tristeza

-Vamos David, no te pongas así- trato de confortar a su primo- estoy segura que esta muy orgullosa al ver que ambos están bien y que han salido adelante.

-Nat tiene razón, lo has hecho bien- agregó Alex arrepentido por haberla mencionado- discúlpame si te puse mal

-No tienes por que disculparte- levanto el rostro David y sonrió- disculpen es solo que la melancolía me invade en estas fechas, pero estoy bien y este pequeño es mi motor para seguir.

-Me alegra que pienses así- respondió Nat

-Fue gracias a ustedes, que pude salir adelante, se los agradezco infinitamente- agradeció David

-David, dame al pequeño- habló la mamá de Nat quitándole al niño de los brazos- ve y diviértete con los chicos un rato que buena falta te hace, yo llevare a este hermoso niño a la habitación de junto para que duerma un rato- David iba a contestar pero se lo impidió- no te preocupes, estará bien yo lo cuidare.

-Gracias tía Christine- agregó David mientras esta se lo llevaba.

-Muy bien, ahora ven a jugar con nosotros que el día de hoy hay masacre en la mesa- comentó Nat con una sonrisa burlona

-No me digas- le dijo con una sonrisa-Hanna le esta dando una paliza a Rob en las cartas

-Parece que todos saben que Hanna es buena en esto menos Rob- comentó finalmente Alex

Los tres llegaron a la mesa donde saludaron a David las chicas se levantaron para ver al bebe y después de hacer las preguntas de regla continuaron con el juego. Hanna comenzaba a revolver la baraja ante la mirada atenta de Rob cuando alguien más entro a la sala. Una segunda pareja apareció y dejo a todos con la boca abierta, era nada más que Eliza Valentine Wyatt y su prometido Andrew Walken, Alex y David se levantaron en ese momento de sus asientos Alex de la furia al ver el descaro de su prima y David sorprendido al ver a su hermana.

Con una sonrisa Valentine entraba al lugar tomada de la mano de un Andrew avergonzado. Valentine era una pelirroja de ojos grandes color miel, pelo largo lacio, cuerpo normal y con una actitud altanera. Andrew era rubio de ojos azules, de la estatura de Ed solo que un poco más delgado. William Andley vio como su sobrina entraba a su casa, decidió, por el cariño que le tenía a su primo, que sí Val no hacía nada y no se acercaba a su hija no le pediría que se retirara.

Pero Val esa noche estaba decidida a arriesgarse, no solo se conformaría con mostrar a Andrew ante su prima si no también le daría a ella un regalo más. Cuando la vieron entrar todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Alex y David por favor siéntense- pidió Nat a ambos

-Pero Nat-Contestó Alex-no te das cuenta de lo que quiere hacer

-Alex tiene Razón Nat- Apoyo David-mi hermana ha llegado demasiado lejos

-Lo sé chicos pero créanme estoy bien-les respondió con una sonrisa- no importa lo que haga, me siento bastante bien, de verdad- prosiguió ante la mirada incrédula de todos cuando alguien más hablo

-Apuesto 20 dólares a que viene a presumir su anillo- dijo en voz baja ante la mirada de todos

-¡Angie!- le regaño su hermano

-¿Qué?- contestó- como si no la conocieran

-Tranquilos chicos, Angie yo pongo tus 20 y pongo 10 más a que además de mostrar el anillo da fecha de la boda- era Nat la que hablo ante la mirada de todos, Angie siempre fue fuerte y no se dejaría vencer.

-Yo acepto- dijo Angie poniendo otros 10 dólares

-Yo Igual- también hablo Rob poniendo el dinero

-Y Yo- contestaron Alex, Ed, David. Ellos también aceptaron, para asombro de los demás David entró al juego.

-Y yo también entro- contestó David

-Bueno yo pongo sus 30-comenzó Hanna- además pongo 100 más a que además de eso vendrá a pedir que seamos sus damas, madrinas o padrinos en la boda, además le entregara la invitación directamente en sus manos a Nat, hará algún comentario acerca de su embarazo y además mi tio (siempre llamo al padre de Nat tío) al darse cuenta de esto la regañara, le dirá como jefe del Clan Andley que no asistirá a su boda y todos los demás aceptaran esas condiciones, Val se retirara enojada, sus padres pedirán disculpas se querrán ir pero tus padres no lo dejaran y seguirá la fiesta- termino de hablar Hanna y todos se la quedaron viendo.

-O.O- todos

-Bien Hanna veamos que tan buena eres- contesto Nat- acepto

-Si todos aceptamos- contestó Angie y no tuvieron mas remedio que hacerlo

Valentine camino saludando a sus tíos con una sonrisa descarada, cuando se acerco a los Andley solo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y camino a la mesa donde los demás jugaban. Tomó de la mano a Andrew y llegó frente a ellos.

-¡Primos! ¡Hermano!, que gusto me da tenerlos a todos juntos- saludó ella con cara de triunfo- Así a todos les daré la noticia

-¿Qué noticia Val?- pregunto con desgano Ed

-Bueno primero que nada que ya estoy comprometida- dijo mostrando su anillo

-Qué más le quedaba- susurro Angie al oído de Hanna quien soltó una risita

-Segundo la fecha dela boda es en exactamente un mes, y quería pedirles que como es costumbre todos estuvieran presentes en mi boda- volteo a mirar a Nat que en ese momento solo estaba callada mirando- oh Nat discúlpame no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un par de días- contestó Nat, respondiendo a su mirada de reto- me sorprende que no te hayas enterado, sobre todo por que Andrew fue a verme el día que regresé.

-A sí- respondió Val- es cierto eso Andrew- pregunto mirándolo con odio

-Si así fue, tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos con ella-respondió sin importancia

-De cualquier forma, es bueno que estén aquí- siguió hablando y saco algo de su bolsa-Aquí están las invitaciones de todos las repartió a cada miembro de la mesa hasta llegar a Nat- y la tuya prima, espero que no faltes.

-Espero no hacerlo- le contestó abriendo la invitación y viendo la fecha- es el 24, tendrán que disculparme Andrew y Val pero desgraciadamente en esos días regresó a la universidad y debo ponerme al corriente, además la boda será aquí en Chicago, recuerda que vivo en NY y además de eso tengo negocios que atender allá-e digo mientras le devolvía la invitación- lo siento.

-Te entiendo Nat, además como pude pensar que querrías ir a la boda de tu ex-prometido- le contestó ella

-Val- le hablo Andrew

-Acaso no es verdad-siguió- y además de saber que se casara, saber que espero un hijo de él, apenas tengo 3 meses y supongo que te enteraste de eso ¿no?

-¡Valentine, mas vale que no sigas o te saco de esta casa!- le grito Alex haciendo que los demás voltearan

-Tu no puedes sacarme...

-Pero yo si Valentine- hablo detrás de ella la voz de William Andley

-Tío... - quedo muda al ver que su tío había visto y escuchado lo que hacía

-No hice nada antes por el cariño que le tengo a tu padre, pero has colmado mi paciencia- prosiguió William Andley acercándose a la pareja- de verdad pensé que al menos tendrías un poco de decencia y no te atreverías a venir a MI casa molestar a mi hija con lo de tu boda, pero al parece no es así. Te atreviste a venir a entregarles estas invitaciones-le quito una de su mano- y a pedirles además que fueran tus padrinos.

-Acaso no es esa la tradición de la familia- respondió ella

-Valentine cállate- le dijo su padre

-No lo haré, por que yo también tengo derecho de...

-No tienes ningún derecho- prosiguió William- lo perdiste en le momento en que traicionaste a tu familia, por que no solo fue a mi hija sino a toda la familia. No pretendía hacer esto pero tu misma me has obligado. Como jefe de la familia no asistiré a tu boda, ni yo ni mi familia.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- gritó histérica

-Claro que puedo hacerlo y lo haré- contestó y volteo a ver al padre de Val-lo siento, Aarón sabes que no quería hacerlo, pero ella me ha obligado.

-Estas en tu derecho William, yo no puedo reprocharte nada por que yo sé lo que ha pasado- contestó apenado

-¡Pero papá como puedes permitirlo!- gritó a su padre- ¡soy tu hija!

- Si lo eres, Val, pero tu tío tiene razón, tu sola te lo buscaste y yo no tengo ninguna arma con que defenderte- contestó

-Nosotros tampoco asistiremos- hablo Ed levantándose de la mesa donde se encontraban- creo que hablo al menos por los que estamos en esta mesa, no iremos a la boda- volteo a verlos y todos asintieron

-Lo sentimos mucho Aarón- hablo el padre de Ed, Archibald- sabes que te apreciamos pero no asistiremos.

-Lo entiendo y créanme lo siento mucho- respondió el Aarón- ninguno debe asistir a esa boda, se hará algo sencillo, solo nosotros y los novios.

-¡PADRE!

-¡CÁLLATE VAL!- le gritó su hermano- ¡TÚ SOLA TE LO HAS BUSCADO!

-Tu también David- volteo a verlo- padre.. madre...

-Lo siento mucho Val- hablo su madre- no podemos hacer nada por ti

-Malditos, los odio a todos, ¡MALDITOS!- tomo la mano de Andrew- vámonos Andrew no me siento bien

-Con permiso- susurró Andrew con la cabeza baja

-Andrew- habló el padre de Nat- Me decepcionaste muchacho, no creí que te rebajaras a esto-la cara de Andrew lo dijo todo

-¡Vámonos!- volvió a decir Val y salió con él ante la mirada sorprendida de Nat

Val salió de la casa enfurecida, todos se encontraban callados el ambiente estaba tenso. Nat aún no entendía lo que había pasado, estaba asombrada y más al ver como su padre había tomado cartas en el asunto, ver a un Andrew manipulado y avergonzado y a su familia apoyando a su padre.

-Lo sentimos mucho William- hablo Aarón- creo que es mejor que nos retiremos, lamentamos mucho este incidente.

-Mi padre tiene razón- apoyo David acercándose a sus padres- mejor nos retiramos

-No, por favor no se vayan- hablo Nat levantándose de su silla ya acercándose a sus tíos- es una noche familiar y sin ustedes no estaríamos completos.

-Pero Nat- hablo su tía- mi hija vino a molestarte y a humillarte

-Tía lo que haga Val en realidad- suspiro- no tiene importancia, hace un par de meses que he superado todo esto, además ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que ella ha hecho.

-Mi hija tiene razón- se acerco abrazando a su hija- ustedes no tienen la culpa y si hice esto es solo para darle un escarmiento y reaccione. Vamos quédense, se lo pedimos

-Vamos tíos quédense, David- suplico Nat

-Muy bien, nos quedaremos- acepto Aarón Wyatt dando un suspiro

-Bien- sonrió Nat- así podrá terminar de ver David como Rob pierde contra Hanna

-Si claro ¬¬ publícalo si quieres- contestó Robert

-Bien pues sigamos- Abrazo William a su primo y mientras ellos e iban nuevamente a platicar sus aventuras escolares Nat y David fueron a la mesa de juego.

-Creo que gane la apuesta- hablo Hanna cuando todos estaban en la mesa

-Vaya que la ganaste amor- abrazo Edward a Hanna y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si Hanna- hablo Nat- de verdad que es buena en esto

-Insisto que aquí hay gato encerrado ¬¬ - hablo Rob- como sabías que todo esto iba a pasar

-Conozco a esta familia y sabía que así sería- contestó Hanna

-Bueno mejor sigamos jugando- contestó Rob- estoy seguro que puedo ganarle

-Rob, presiento que quedaras en bancarrota --¡ - le dijo Alex

Así paso la noche en Lakewood, entre risas y bromas. Cuando eran ya más de las 2 de la mañana, se fueron a dormir para esperar la mañana que tendría regalos para todos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En NY en el comedor de la mansión de los Grandchester, la familia se encontraba reunida. Richard y Diana Grandchester, Noel y Keny, los abuelos Grandchester, y la hermana menor de Richard, Mary Grandchester con su esposo Joseph, la pequeña Sophie de solo 5 años de edad y Daniel de 10 quienes eran la adoración tanto de Noel como de Keny

Mary Grandchester era una mujer de 34 años, era la más chica de los hermanos Grandchester y por ser la única mujer de la familia era la consentida, se había casado 11 años atrás y de ese matrimonio con Joseph había nacido Sophie y Daniel. Mary tenía mucho parecido a Eleanor Baker, era rubia de ojos profundamente azules, un lunar cerca de la boca, era una mujer hermosa. Joseph era un hombre igualmente rubio de ojos miel un par de años más grande que su esposa a la cual adoraba.

La pequeña Sophie o "pulga" como le decía Noel de cariño, era muy parecida a su madre, era rubia de ojos azules-jade como los de su Primo, cabello lacio blanca con rosadas mejillas, era muy juguetona y le encantaba que le dieran de vueltas, le encantaba comer dulces y era muy observadora para su edad. Daniel o Dany como le decían era de cabello oscuro pero con ojos miel, era un chico inteligente parecido a Noel con su carácter fuerte, él también era inteligente y curioso, le gustaban las emociones fuertes como a sus primos.

Se encontraban cenando todos juntos, riendo y platicando de sus planes, mientras Noel trataba de evitar que Sophie se acercara al árbol y abriera los regalos y Keny y Dan se reían al verlos intentos de Sophie por pasar a su primo.

-Te tengo pulga- dijo Noel alzando a la niña

-Jajaja suéltame Noel jajaja o - reía Sophie al sentirse elevada- quiero ver los regalos

-No, sabes que se abrirán mañana- dijo él- además tienes que esperar a que Santa Claus llegue y deje los regalos que faltan

-Pero, quiero ver esos de ahí- contestó ella con un puchero y mirando a Noel

-Ah, no-señorita no me mire de esa manera- dijo Noel al ver su cara

-Presiento que alguien va a lograr su cometido- comentó Keny- y no eres precisamente tu Noel

-Ken tiene razón- siguió Dany- Sophie siempre logra lo que quiere

-Pues esta vez no lo hará- se defendió Noel- pulga que te parece si hacemos un trato

-Mmm, que clase de trato- pregunto la niña haciendo una mueca graciosa

-O.k. si tú ves los regalos mañana, prometo llevarte a donde quieras.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó la niña curiosa

-Mañana mismo si quieres- le contestó él al ver que la niña decidía aceptarlo

-Quiero ir al cine- contestó ella

-Muy bien iremos al cine- aceptó él

-Y quiero ir a patinar- continuó ella

-Muy bien también iremos a patinar- aceptó él pensando que había cometido un error con ese trato

-Y también quiero...

-O.k. pulga, iremos a donde quieras pero... –le interrumpió él- deberás prometer que no abrirás los regalos

-Muy bien, solo veré las luces del árbol, me gusta mirarlas n.n- contestó ella con una sonrisa

-Noel, no es por nada, pero Dany yo creemos que perdiste más de lo que ganaste- se burló Keny

-No me hace ninguna gracia tu comentario ¬¬, debiste ayudarme- reprochó él

-No podía hacerlo-intervino Dany- es igual de débil que tú

-¡Por su puesto que no!- se defendió Keny

-Ah no, y aquella vez en su cumpleaños cuando quería comer helado que no podía comer por que estaba enferma, ¿Quién se lo dio?- preguntó él mirándola acusadoramente

-Este... yo... bueno

-Conque tu fuiste ¿he?- acuso Noel a Keny

-SI fui yo, pero solo fue un vasito de helado- se defendió ella

-No seas mentirosa Ken tu le diste... - no terminó la frase por que Keny le tapó la boca.

-Ya no hables Dany- susurro Keny- o sabrán quien rompió el vidrio de la sala.

-Muy bien me has convencido- dijo el niño

-¿Qué le susurraste al oído, hermana?-preguntó Noel curioso

-Nada que te importe- le contestó ella

-No están dando mucha lata estos niños-pregunto Mary quién venía entrando

-No Mary, están bastante calmados-respondió él

-Mami, mami, Noel me prometió llevarme al cine, a patinar y a donde yo quiera sino abro los regalos- salió corriendo Sophie a los brazos de su madre quien veía a Noel sorprendida.

-¿De verdad te prometió eso?-le pregunto a la niña

-Aja n.n, pero debo esperar a abrir los regalos mañana- contestó la niña

-Me parece bastante bien- respondió su mamá- gracias Noel, pero no es necesario que mañana...

-No es nada, además me encantara pasar el día de mañana no solo con Sophie sino también con Dany-respondió Noel- y así mañana en la tarde tu y tu marido podrán disfrutar de una tarde tranquila con los abuelos.

-Noel tiene razón podrán pasarla tranquilos, mientras nosotros los llevamos a dar una vuelta- agregó Keny

-Bueno eso me parece perfecto, entonces será como ustedes quieran- respondió con una sonrisa Mary

La plática continuaba ya con toda la familia reunida en la sala, recordando y contando historias, entre las risas y los comentarios inocentes de Sophie. Sonó el teléfono de la casa, y Keny se levanto del sillón para contestar.

-Hola

-Comunícame con Noel-respondió una voz altanera

-¿Quién lo busca?- pregunto Keny sospechando quien era

-Miranda-contestó una vez más altanera

-¿Miranda?, no mi hermano no conoce a nadie con ese nombre- contesto con una sonrisa

-Keny, pásame a tu hermano ahora- volvió a pedir ella

-Lo siento tanto, pero le repito mi hermano no la conoce- volvió a contestar Keny, burlonamente agregó- aunque ahora que recuerdo... tuvo una novia con ese nombre, era un hígado la tipa.

-¡Pásame a tu hermano ahora!- gritó ella desesperada

-¿Quién es Ken?- pregunto Noel al verla riendo

-Jajajajajaja es tu ex hermano, es Miranda- contestó ella y le dio el teléfono

-Mira estúpida más vale que me lo pases oh...

-Perdón, me pareció escuchar que le decías estúpida a alguien- la interrumpió Noel

-Noel, mi amor yo solo estaba... –respondió ella sorprendida

-Mira Miranda, en primera no te permito que insultes a mi hermana, segundo no me llames mi amor tu y yo no somos nada- le contestó el enojado

-Pero mi amor, creí que tú habías pensado mejor las cosas y que te iba a dar gusto escucharme, además quiero decirte que te perdono- habló ella con tono meloso

-Mira Miranda, creo que hable muy claro contigo, no quiero continuar una relación contigo, tu y yo no tenemos futuro juntos, no me interesa regresar, lo única razón por la que quieres estar conmigo es por interés- contestó molesto Noel- te agradezco que me hayas dado tu "perdon" pero lo puedes guardar, no volveré contigo ya te lo dije.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?- respondió ella- Yo te amo, yo...

-Ja, tu no me amas Miranda amas que le gente hable de ti al estar conmigo, amas las noticias de sociales donde te alaban, eso es lo que amas, y mira no me arruines esta noche por favor... adiós- y colgó

-¿Quién era hijo?- pregunto Richard a su hijo

-Nadie papá- contestó él- vamos con los demás a la sala.

Noel no quiso mencionar nada acerca de esto, por que sabía que padre le hubiera retado por ser así con ella. Pero la verdad era que desde hace mucho ya no soportaba a Miranda. La noche pasó tranquila en casa de los Grandchester después de unas horas más todos se retiraron a dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en Londres...

-Noel, juro por mi vida que serás mío, nunca dejare que nadie más se te acerque- Miranda se encontraba junto a la ventana de su casa con una copa- eres solo mío y si es necesario, soy capaz de matarte...

Continuara...

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo n.n, aquí esta el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Se que voy un poco lenta, pero quiero que conozcan un poco más de la vida de cada uno de ellos, pero poco a poco las cosas iran tomando forma, y aún más cuando la fiesta de fin de años de acerque.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que de una u otra forma hacen que siga escribiendo. Gracias a Nayeli, Maru, Gaby, Cindy y Tere mis hermanitas chulas, Vicky Grace y a todas las que leen mis fic gracias por su apoyo, y también a mis amigos del foro más desquiciado de la web, gracias chicos por todo y por darme inspiración, Null, hermana clon Aleas y red gracias por escucharme y soportarme de corazón se los digo gracias.

Y ya saben cualquier sugerencia comentario o pedrada a o 

Besos KIIANDYHUNTRESS (HELEN)


	5. Cap 4 Año Nuevo, Amores Pasados

  
"Sí piensas a mitad de la lucha que todo esta perdido, no es verdad, lucha hasta el final... siempre" KiiandyHuntress   
Advertencia: Este fic esta basado en la obra de Kyoko Mizuki, NO tiene fines de Lucro. También se le advierte que al ser un fic más basado en la realidad puede llegar a tener "cierto contenido adulto" o vocabulario fuerte sin llegar a ser vulgar.   
Capítulo 4 Año Nuevo, Amores Pasados/ "Ángeles y Demonios juntos" 

27 de diciembre, NY

En un café en Greenwich Village tres chicas disfrutaban de una suculenta taza de café y pastel de chocolate, sentadas en una mesa cerca de la ventana, 3 chicas platicaban como hace mucho no lo hacían, de vez en cuando reían ante algún comentario de alguna y comentaban lo último que había pasado y que harían en año nuevo.

-Por cierto Nat, ya esta reservada la mesa para Demons- pregunto Angie sorbiendo su taza de café

-Ya sabes que si, y esta todo listo para el 31- respondió Nat

-Genial n.n será una de las mejores noches que tendremos- de repente se quedo pensativa Angie- saben este año ha sido muy cambiante no lo creen

-Si bastante a todos nos cambio la vida- contestó Hanna

-Si, tienes razón- respondió Nat- aunque creo que han sido cambios buenos

-Incluyendo lo que paso con Andrew- Hanna la miro con ojos de pistola- Qué tarde o temprano tendrá que hablar del asunto y más con lo que paso en navidad

-Tranquilas chicas- intervino Nat- debo decirles que después de eso me quedo claro que Andrew ya no es nada en mi vida mas que un buen recuerdo, lo que paso fue lo mejor para ambos

-De verdad lo crees- pregunto Hanna

-Por supuesto, después de meditarlo bien comprendí que nuestro noviazgo ya no era... como decirlo, bueno mas bien que el cariño de ambos era de amigos mas que de novios, al menos para mí lo fue

-vaya O.o no pensé que fuera así- comento Angie

-No les negare que me dolió el rompimiento y todo lo que paso pero... ahora es diferente saben, estoy bastante bien

-Que bueno Nat eso era lo que queríamos-respondió Hanna

-Por cierto cambiando de tema y hablando de cambios- siguió Angie- te tenemos una noticia Nat

-Así cual es

-Bueno, Hanna y yo decidimos terminar aquí la universidad y compramos un precioso departamento junto a tu edificio

-El cual esta casi listo para recibirnos- agregó Hanna

-De verdad que bien, ahora las podré tener mas cerca

-jejejejeje mucho más prima

Así las chicas siguieron platicando y tomando café durante un rato más disfrutando de las vacaciones y esperando a que llegara al año nuevo, sin saber que sorpresas les traería el siguiente año.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en la quinta avenida, Noel correteaba a una pequeña pulga que se dirigía a la tienda de juguetes mientras Dany y Keny corrían tras ellos riendo al ver como la pequeña se seguía cobrando el trato de la noche de navidad.

-Pulga ten cuidado, no vayas a tropezar... con alguien- grito y después se dio cuenta que había chocado con un hombre y corrió a ella.

-Cuidado pequeña-le dijo el hombre

-Lo siento señor n.n- le sonrió la pequeña utilizando su encanto

-Solo ten cuidado esta bien- le dijo cuando llego en ese momento Noel

-Disculpe señor pero... Robert, ¿Eres tú?-preguntó asombrado

-Noel, vaya que gusto verte- respondió dándole la mano y dándose un abrazó fraternal-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto cuando él abrazó se termino

-Muy bien y tú- contestó Noel

-No me puedo quejar toda ha ido bien, pero dime ella es tu hija-preguntó

-O.O que mi hija, no ella es mi pequeña prima Sophie- respondió cuando llegaron los demás- mira él es mi otro primo Dany y supongo que recuerdas a mi hermana.

-Que tal un gusto... tu eres Keny, vaya estas muy cambiada- saludo de beso a Keny

-Robert hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos- le saludo con unan sonrisa

-Sí desde que estábamos en el San Pablo creo- le contestó Rob

-Y dime Rob que harás este fin de año, supongo que ya tendrás alguna cita ¿no?

-Pues algo así, conoces Demons and Angels- pregunto Rob

-Claro, se encuentra en la zona de Soho, fantástico lugar- respondió Noel

-Así es bueno, yo soy dueño de ese lugar junto con la hermana de Alex lo recuerdas- pregunto mientras le daban paso a la gente que no sé detenía.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- contestó él cargando a Sophie- pero de su hermana no me acuerdo mucho, es más si la vi una vez creo que fue demasiado- respondió tratando de hacer memoria.

-Yo un poco- intervino Keny- tomo clases conmigo pero no estuvo mucho tiempo en la escuela se fue casi inmediatamente

-Sí, así es, ella siempre ha sido así y tomó valor para convencer a su padre que la regresara a la escuela a la que asistía, pero en fin dime que harán la noche de años nuevo- pregunto Rob

-Pues al parecer tenemos una cena en la mansión de los padres de Alex- respondió Noel- a la que tendremos que asistir

-Es verdad, la cena- sé quedo pensativo- sí con eso del nuevo contrato de las compañías...

-Supongo que ustedes asistirán-pregunto Keny

-Siento contradecirla señorita pero no será así- respondió y siguió al ver la cara de sorpresa de los dos- como les decía Nat y yo somos dueños de Demons and Angels, por lo tanto asistiremos a la fiesta de fin de año que se realizara en el lugar, así como su hermano y primos, nuestros padres han autorizado la ausencia del gran evento, con la condición de al menos ir un par de horas.

-Vaya -.-¡ ustedes si que tiene suerte-respondió Keny

-Se me ocurre algo- sonrió Rob- como el proyecto incluye a las familias de ambos y además a las cercanas a la familia Andley pueden poner de pretexto la invitación a Demons y asistir a la fiesta e irse con nosotros.

-Me parece una brillante idea Rob- respondió Noel- pero supongo que tendrás ya todo lleno

-Así es pero olvidas que soy dueño y tenemos una mesa reservada para nosotros así que no habrá problema

-A mí me encanta la idea y no creo que papá no acepte, después de todos iremos con los hijos de los socios- comentó Keny- vamos por favor

-Muy bien... Rob aceptamos la invitación- acepto Noel con una sonrisa

-Me alegra entonces nos veremos a las 8 en la fiesta y a las 10 nos iremos

-Noel ¬¬ me prometiste llevarme por un juguete- comenzó a hablar Sophie quien ya se encontraba desesperada por ir ala tienda de juguetes que se encontraba a unos pasos de ahí.

-Muy bien pulga ya nos vamos- y volteó a ver a Robert- bueno amigo nos estaremos viendo el día de la fiesta, por que como veras ya les urge irse.

-No te preocupes y nos veremos ahí... y por cierto si quieren llevar ropa más cómoda no habrá problema

-Muy bien entonces ahí nos veremos- respondió y se despidió de su amigo- un gusto verte y gracias por la invitación

-No tienes nada que agradecer, nos estamos viendo- volteo haber a Keny- adiós Keny nos veremos entonces

-Adiós Rob- se despidió ella

Así mientras Rob se dirigía a otra tienda, Noel llevó a su pequeña prima a la tienda de juguetes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

31 de Diciembre, 16:40 hrs.

En el departamento de Nat, Angie y Hanna se encontraban apuradas arreglándose, tenían que asistir primero a la fiesta en la casa de los Andley y después trasladarse a Demons and Angels, cuando sonó el teléfono de Nat.

-Aló... si ella habla... ¡¿Qué?!... ¿cómo que no llegó?... y ya le hablaste a Rob... aja... entonces tendré que ir yo misma para arreglarlo... pero por que no confirmaron... mira hablare con él proveedor y si no hay nada iré para allá... ok... gracias bye.

-¿Quién era Nat?- pregunto Angie quien se probaba un vestido para la gala

-Ben, dice que no ha llegado el cargamento de Champagne Cristal- respondió marcando el teléfono- Aló... si miré hablo de Demons... con Natalie Andley... pues vera se supone que debió haberme mandado un cargamento desde hace mas de 6 horas y aún no llega... aja... solo le diré una cosa, sí en una hora y media que yo este allá no ha llegado el cargamento se arrepentirá toda su vida de haberme hecho esperar escucho ... ¿Qué si lo estoy amenazando?... ¬¬ usted que cree... que bueno que lo ha entendido, espero el cargamento escucho, gracias- y colgó.

-O.O Nat eso quiere decir que no iras a la gala-pregunto Hanna asombrada por que su amiga a pesar de que parecía alguien sumamente tranquila, podía tener un carácter fuerte.

-Eso parece, debo ir a revisar que el cargamento llegué y que todo este listo, al parecer Rob tiene el celular apagado, además él no puede faltar a la gala yo lo puedo hacer por que mi hermano estará allá así que es mejor que le avise a papá- y comenzó a marcar una vez más.

-¿Qué crees que diga?-pregunto Angie

-Tú que crees... Aló... papá habla Nat... bien, bueno no mucho... no-papá es solo que mi proveedor de Champagne esta atrasado por 6 horas... si ya hable con él pero tendré que ir yo misma a verlo... si papá por eso te hablo, no podré asistir a la gala, debo revisar que no falte nada... no papá a Rob no lo localizan pero en cuanto lo haga lo mandare a la gala... no papá no te preocupes, puedo sola y además es mejor que Rob asista, ¿esta bien?... ok, gracias papá... si... nos vemos mañana... Feliz año papá mándale uno enorme a mamá ok... si papá bye- y colgó

-¿Qué te dijo Nat?-pregunto Hanna

-Que no me preocupara que me iba a disculpar con los invitados y que fuera a revisar el cargamento y lo que faltara a Demons- contesto mientras guardaba el vestido de gala para ponerse la ropa que utilizaría en Demons

-No me sorprende mi tío es un "Pan de Dios"-Comentó Angie

-Es cierto mi padre es un sol- agregó Nat y el timbre de la puerta sonó-Debe ser Fabio- comentó y fue abrir la puerta

- ¬¬ Ya era hora se había tardado-susurro Angie a Hanna

-Angie da gracias que llegó-le contestó Hanna-Sabes cuantas personas piden estilistas a su casa hoy

-Buen punto- contestó Angie pensativa

-Chicas Fabio esta aquí-Dijo Nat mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta y les hacían una seña para que salieran.

Fabio Tucci es uno de los estilistas mas reconocidos de NY y las chicas lo adoraban por que además de ser un estupendo estilista que les daba los looks mas padres era un amor de persona. El departamento de Nat tenía un pequeño cuarto donde tenía una especia de domo con una vista hermosa ahí era donde se encontraba Fabio, había tres pequeñas sillas donde alrededor de estas ya estaban preparando las cosas. EL saloncito se encontraba junto a la sala de la casa, pero este lo ocupaba Nat como lugar de relajación así como la sala, solo que este tenía frente a la ventana del domo un enorme sofá lleno de cojines en las paredes varias obras de arte a sí como estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo, un escritorio con una computadora, una lámpara y varias cosas mas se podían ver un poco más lejos.

-Fabio, que bueno que llegaste-saludó Angie entrando al pequeño salón donde se encontraban puestas 3 sillas en circulo.

-Pero hermosa, sabes que nunca les fallaría- saludó él dando un beso en cada mejilla de Hanna y Angie-Pero sabes que las actrices y cantantes pueden ser tan exigentes, pero gracias a Díos sobreviví y aquí estoy con mi equipo de trabajo listo.

-Eso me agrada- contestó mientras se sentaba al igual que sus primas para poder comenzar y lucir como nunca- pues bien Fabio, estamos en tus manos

Fabio y sus cinco ayudantes comenzaron hacer su trabajo, mientras unos peinaban otros maquillaban o arreglaban las uñas, música sonaba desde el componente de la sala y mientras Fabio comenzaba a peinar los ligeros rizos de Nat comentó.

-Disculpa que te diga esto Nat, pero es mi deber decirte lo que tu prima Valentine me pidió hace un par días- comentó esperando ver la reacción de ella.

-Déjame adivinar-respondió Nat- te pidió que la peinaras para su boda.

-Pero acaso eres adivina mujer -contestó sorprendido al ver la tranquilidad con la que contestó

-No es que sea adivina Fabio-agregó Hanna-simplemente la conocemos, además que podría hacer alguien como ella más que llamar al estilista de su prima.

-Eso es cierto, será nuestra prima ¬¬ pero es un hígado la vieja- agregó Angie.

-Chicas tranquilas-trató de calmar Nat- será lo que quieran pero sigue siendo, nos guste o no, parte de la familia

-No por opción eso júralo ¬¬- susurró Angie

-Pero bueno chicas- interrumpió Fabio- a lo que iba es que me pidió precisamente que la arreglara para la boda, pero me dije, Fabio no puedes hacerle eso a tus chicas- comentó mientras las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír entre ellas- Nat, Angie y Hanna son de lo mejor, además debo decirles que "Val" es como dice Angie un hígado y le dije que no podría u.u

-Y que te dijo- preguntó Angie curiosa

-Qué esperabas linda, me dijo que si era por Nat, yo obviamente lo negué para evitarles un problema, simplemente le dije que estaría de vacaciones y que por nada del mundo las cancelaría.

-Seguro debe estar que revienta del coraje- Se rió Angie

-Lo que me sorprende, es que siga con eso de la gran boda cuando su papá le dijo que NO la habría-comentó Hanna

-Es Val que te sorprende- comentó Angie- Su lema es "Elegancia y Clase hasta el fin"

-Pues la verdad es que siento algo de lastima por ella- dijo Nat

-¿Cómo puedes sentir lástima Nat?-preguntó Fabio

-Así es ella Fabio, buena a pesar de todo- le contesto Angie

-Simplemente creo que no tiene caso seguir con el rencor- respondió Nat- ya he superado lo de Andrew y de hecho le agradezco que me abriera los ojos.

Nadie más comentó nada acerca de este tema, así que pasaron a otros temas mientras Fabio y su equipo terminaba de arreglarlas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

31 de Diciembre, 7:25

Demons and Angels, ubicado en la zona del Soho en NY, La disco más afamada, donde Gente de la Alta sociedad de todo el mundo, Actores, cantantes y gente del gremio iban a pasar una noche inolvidable. Demons and Angels se encontraba dividido en dos secciones divididas por una pared hecha de un material que hacía que el sonido no pasara. Por un lado encontrábamos The Hell, lugar donde los demonios bailaban al ritmo de salsa, batucada y música latina, por el otro lado The Heaven, donde los ángeles bailaban al ritmo de música electrónica House y todos los éxitos mundiales, rara era la vez en que ambos lugares compartían público y aquella Pared se quitaba, pero al ser día de año nuevo decidieron hacerlo.

Nat se encontraba revisando los últimos detalles, luciendo una micro falda en tono negro que hacía lucir sus torneadas piernas y una blusa blanca de tirantes blanca y encima una blusa de gasa del mismo color con algunos destellos brillantes la cual mostraba uno de sus hombros las mangas eran anchas y acampanadas., su cabello semi suelto la hacía lucir sensual y hermosa.

La barra del lugar había sido unida y detrás de ella los Demonios y Ángeles estaban preparándose para la entrada del lugar, el Dj Spirit y Dj Soul. Dirigidos esa noche por DJ Tiesto, el mejor DJ del mundo, mezclaban lo mejor del mundo.

-Bien chicos, el cargamento de Cristal ya esta en bodegas- le dijo a los Ángeles y Demonios- tendrán 10 cajas por personas para que ustedes las controlen, los mesors tendrán que entregarles él numero de mesa y de botellas para llevar el control.

Todos ponían atención a Nat, tanto Rob como ella eran excelentes jefes y al ser de la misma edad la relación era mejor. Los Ángeles y demonios estaban conformados por hombres y mujeres, cada uno con un capitán.

Del lado de los Ángeles estaban:

Lynda Wong ángel principal y jefe de los Ángeles

Nicole, Zoe y Adriane las chicas que conformaban el lado femenino de Heaven

Y cuidando de ellas están

Fher, Ralph, Jay y Hyde, el lado masculino de Heaven

Y del lado de los Demonios se encontraban:

Diego Feere Demonio Principal y jefe de los demonios

Hugh, Fred y Charly, completaban el lado masculino de Hell.

Mónica, Shantuay, Kat y Pandora completaban el lado femenino de los Demonios

Diego y Lynda eran los que dirigían las barras y comenzaban los bailes encima de esta, a pesar de que había mucha competencia entre ellos la atracción también era muy grande, cosa que Nat sabía y mientras miraba como se ponían de acuerdo para los bailes y otras cosas se reía pensando cuando sería el día en que sé declararan su amor.

-Bien chicos parece que no hace falta nada, la gente comenzara a entrar, recuerden además de atender a los clientes ustedes tienen que divertirse, Diego y Lynda, les encargo la organización de los mesers esta bien.

-Ok Nat-contestaron Lynda y Diego

-Bien- Nat tomo se subió el micrófono del radio y hablo al Gerente- Alfred, que dejen entrar a la gente

-Entendido jefa- Respondió y dio la orden

La gente comenzó a entrar la barra y las mesas comenzaron a llenarse, Nat subió a su oficina desde donde se podía ver ambos lugares unidos, los chicos comenzando a preparar bebidas lanzando botellas jugando con ellas, aventándolas entre ellos y haciendo locuras, en poco tiempo el lugar ya estaba lleno totalmente era increíble. Nunca había pensado que algo que comenzó solo como un sueño pudiera lograr tanto, de repente una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nat- se oyó por el micro del radio- jefa la señorita Maru ha llegado- le dijo uno de los guardias

-Gracias T- dile que enseguida bajo y llévenla a mi mesa.

-Entendido-respondió T

Nat se acomodo la ropa se saco el radio, para dejar que Alfred se encargara, y salió de la oficina para encontrase con su amiga. La mesa de Nat tenía la mejor vista de todo el lugar, se podía ver la barra de los dos lugares. Cuando Nat llegó Maru ya se encontraba en la mesa sentada junto a su novio, el guapo actor de cine Peter Facineli, Peter lucia un traje Armani en tono negro sin corbata y una camisa blanca, mientras que su despampanante novia lucía un vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo de D&G con una abertura en una de las piernas en el micro vestido, la parte de arriba con una sola manga mostrando su hombro, con los chinos recogidos en un sencillo peinado Maru la vio y se levanto a saludarla al igual que Peter.

-Nat, amiga, que gusto me da verte- le dijo al oído mientras se abrazaban

-A mí también chica, no sabes cuanto gusto me da verte- le contestó Nat mientras rompía el abrazo y saludaba a Peter- También me da gusto verte Peter y veo que has tratado muy bien a mi amiga

-A mi igual Nat nos alegra mucho saber que estas de vuelta- le contesto con una sonrisa a Nat

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en la mansión Andley, la fiesta de año nuevo había comenzado, la alta sociedad de NY y otras partes del mundo se encontraban festejando a lo grande, los primos Andley se encontraban platicando en un rincón de el salón donde la fiesta estaba, riendo y platicando, de repente algo llamo la atención, era la familia Grandchester que habían llegado a la fiesta, Tanto Noel como su padre venían en un esmoquin de color negro mientras que su hermana y madre venían con dos elegantes vestidos de noche.

Los chicos vieron a los invitados desde el lugar donde estaban, tanto Angie como Hanna no pudieron evitar admirar a Noel, murmurando entre ellas lo guapo que se veía, y bajo la mirada asesina de Ed y Alex por lo cual las chicas solo rieron. Pero de pronto algo llamo la atención de Alex, era una hermosa chica que venía con un hermoso vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo, con un escote coqueto pero sexy, su cabello negro levantado en un sencillo chongo y su cuello rodeado de un fino collar de diamantes. Alex sintió una extraña sensación al verla, no solo su belleza si no algo más hacía que su mirada no se apartara de ella.

David se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y vio que Rob se acercaba a la familia para saludarlos, en ese momento aprovecho para susurrarle a su primo.

-Vaya que quedaste impresionado con esa chica primo, pero no te culpo es una mujer hermosa- y sonrió cuando su primo lo volteo a ver con sorpresa.

-No se ha que te refieres- se defendió Alex mientras veía como Noel y Keny se acercaban a ellos

-Me refiero mi estimado primo a que la estas viendo justo como yo lo hacía con Jenn- y sonrió

Keny se dio cuenta de que unos ojos la observaban, cuando alzó la mirada buscando quien era, se encontró con unos ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarla, ella sintió que su cuerpo era atravesado por una corriente eléctrica, trato de calmarse a sí misma, pero sus nervios fueron en aumento cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigía donde él estaba. De repente la voz de una chica la saco de su transe.

-¿Keny?- pregunto Angie

-¿Angie, Hanna?- respondió la chica y después de unos momentos de verse las tres se abrazaron- Que gusto me da verlas

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto asombrado Rob

-Por supuesto nosotras estuvimos en el mismo salón de clase cuando estuvimos en el colegio San Pablo- Respondió Hanna

-Entonces también debo suponer que conocen a su hermano Noel- Pregunto Rob mientras Noel daba un paso al frente

-No puede ser que seas Noel- Se escucho una voz

-¿Alex?- respondió Noel- Cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo

-Ya lo creo- respondió Alex- te desapareciste- le dijo Alex mientras lo abrazaba

-Lo sé, estuve en Londres y bueno después de arreglar ciertos asuntos decidí venir a casa, llegue unos días antes de navidad- le respondió él

-Vaya parece que tu hermana no es la única que se va y regresa antes de navidad- comentó Rob a Alex

-¿Tú hermana?- pregunto Noel

-Así es, mi hermana estuvo viajando por algunos países y después paso un par de meses en Londres, y regresó justo antes de navidad- contestó Alex mientras tomaba una copa que él ofrecía un camarero.

-Sabes no he logrado ubicar a tu hermana, he tratado de acordarme de ella pero no lo logro- le dijo Noel a Alex- estoy seguro que durante la época del colegio la vi alguna vez.

-Bueno creo que puedo darte una pista de cómo es- Alex se volteo de espalda a los demás tomando a Noel del hombro y lo volteo para que viera al final de aquel salón- ves el cuadro que esta a la derecha del enorme cuadro del tatarabuelo Andley

-Sí lo.. veo

-La mujer que esta del brazo con aquel hombre era nuestra abuela Candice, mi hermana se parece mucho a ella- le dijo Alex mientras Noel miraba el cuadro

-Se parece mucho ¬¬ Alex podría pasar por la misma abuela- le dijo Angie

-Bueno eso es cierto- contestó Alex

Mientras Angie comentaba con Alex, Noel no podía dejar de mirar aquel cuadro, ahora recordaba, hace muchos años ayudo a una chica en una escapada en el colegio, y después hace apenas unos meses salvo a una chica de ser atropellada, juraba que ese rostro lo había visto antes ¡ERA ELLA! No podía creerlo, desde aquel día no paraba de pensar en ella y de repente no solo la encontraba sino que se encontraba en su casa, en el rostro de él se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Noel estas bien- le pregunto Alex

-Si es solo que acabo de recordar a tu hermana, y recordé que alguna vez le ayude mientras se escapaba del colegio- le contestó Noel

- --¡ esa hermana mía

-¿Y Como la ayudaste?- pregunto Hanna

-Fácil, yo estaba escapando cuando ella llegó- contestó él con toda la naturalidad del mundo

- O.O ahora me acuerdo de ti- le dijo Angie- eres aquel chico rebelde que siempre se escapaba y hacía rabiar a la madre superiora... y también por la que TODAS suspiraban.

- ¬¬ y por quién siempre me acosaban todas las chicas del salón- agregó Keny

-Vaya O.O no sabía todo eso de mí, pero bueno eso fue hace bastantes años- contestó Noel

- Pero si no has cambiado mucho hermano- le dijo Keny- eres bastante parecido a esa época, solo que ahora sabes comportarte más

-¬¬ Keny no me ayudes- le contestó Noel

-Bueno chicos no peleen- les dijo Rob- falta poco para irnos a sí que es mejor prepararnos.

Los chicos se entusiasmaron y comenzaron a platicar excitados de todo lo que pasaría esa noche, pero solo Noel se encontraba callado, no podía creer que aquella chica que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza, hubiera sido aquella adolescente del colegio, que ayudo a escapar, esa chica rebelde y orgullosa era aquella misma devastada y triste que había encontrado en Londres, decidió no decir nada de lo que había pasado allá para no comprometer a Nat pero en cuanto la viera muchas cosas pasarían.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Diciembre 31, 11 de la noche

En Demons and Angels, Nat se encontraba platicando con Jerome, Maru y su novio, el lugar estaba en su apogeo la fiesta estaba en su máximo a una hora de las 12 campanadas, desde su lugar se podía ver a Lynda, Zoe Shantuay y Mónica bailando sobre la barra colgándose de unos tubos que se encontraban arriba y a los lados de esta y Diego, Fher, Charlie y Fred se encontraban haciendo lo propio, de repente Nat soltó una risita cuando vio que Diego y Lynda se encontraban bailando muy cachondamente encima de la barra, Lynda lo provocaba bailando muy pegado a él y este reaccionaba acariciando sus piernas.

-Oye Nat, parece que la atracción entre Lynda y Diego cada día es más fuerte ¿¿no??- le pregunto Maru

-Hay Maru, parece que todos se dan cuenta menos ellos- le respondió Nat- quisiera hacer algo pero no sé

-Deberíamos hacerle de Cupido, esos dos hacen tan bonita pareja- Dijo Jerome

-Tan bonita pareja que hacen, que son un par de tercos que jamás aceptaran lo que sienten chicas- les digo Peter- deberán dejar que ellos arreglen sus problemas amorosos.

- ¬¬ Que anti-romántico eres Peter- le dijo Maru a su novio- simplemente les daríamos un empujoncito

-Si, solo sería un empujoncito... – el celular de Nat sonó- Aló.. Rob donde están

_-Nat estamos enfrascados en un tráfico que no te imaginas- le respondió Rob_

-¿Cuánto creen tardar en llegar?

_-Pues esperemos que no más de media hora, buscaremos una salida-Le respondió Rob_

-Bueno entonces los esperamos

_-Esta bien nos vemos ahí Bye- Se despidió Rob_

- Bye-y Nat colgó- Bueno parece que aún tardaran en llegar

-El tráfico debe ser terrible- le dijo Peter

-Bueno será mejor esperarlos- terminó Maru

-Esperemos que lleguen antes de las campanadas- terminó de decir Jerome

Eran las 11:50 y no llegaban, Nat había vuelto a llamarlos pero no entraban las llamadas, la música había parado y en las pantallas se podía ver el Times Square lleno de gente esperando a recibir las 12 campanadas del año nuevo. 11:55 y no llegaban se perderían las campanadas si no llegaban en al menos 3 min. y justo cuando pensaba que no llegarían vio a Rob entrando por la puerta seguido de varias personas detrás de ellos. Todos llegaron casi corriendo a su mesa justo cuando estaban apunto de sonar las campanas.

De repente todo fue confusión todos saludando a todos tomando rápidamente su copa de champagne y las uvas que habían puesta par la celebración. De repente se dio la primera campanada, Nat volteo a buscar a Angie pero se topo con unos ojos inmensamente azul-jade que la vieron sorprendidos, ella no supo que hacer, no podía creerlo era él, aquel chico, la gente comenzaba a gritar a su alrededor, anunciando las campanadas una a una, pero a pesar del barullo de la gente emocionada por el año nuevo que comenzaba, Noel y Nat no pudieron moverse, ambos sorprendidos, no dejaban de mirarse.

Cuando las campanadas terminaron los abrazos y las felicitaciones comenzaron, la gente se deseaba cosas mejores para el año que comenzaba. Noel y Nat aun se miraban sorprendidos hasta que Angie llegó a donde estaba su prima la abrazo y la felicito mientras ella volvía en sí. Noel se dirigió a donde estaban los demás comenzaron las felicitaciones entre todos, hasta volver a Nat a quien sin más abrazo y le dijo.

-Feliz año

-Feliz año- contestó ella

Ambos sintieron como si hubieran esperado mucho ese, después del abrazo se separaron observándose un momento hasta que llegó Rob.

-Vaya parece que ambos ya se conocieron, Nat recuerdas a Noel Grandchester, estudio con nosotros en el San Pablo..

-Si... lo recuerdo- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Y ella es su hermana Keny- le presentó cuando Keny se les acerco.

-Hola- saludó ella saliendo completamente del trance- no estábamos en el mismo salón el tiempo que estuvimos en el San Pablo, con mis primas

-Hola Nat, si así es...

Ambas chicas comenzaron a platicar recordando detalles, cosas y reviviendo aquellos días hasta que se les acercaron las demás. Rob se llevó a Noel junto a los demás y le presento a Maru, Peter y Jerome.

**I'm Folle De Toi**

**by Ingrid**

Dans le noir de la soiree

Je t'ai vu de loin

Mysterieux et malicieux

Je t'ai effleure la main

I'm folle de toi

La música había vuelto a sonar y toda la gente comenzó a bailar, las botellas fluyeron mas que antes, dos botellas de Cristal por acá, 5 de vodka por allá, un Vampiro ( es un cóctel) en la barra, la música sonaba a lo máximo mientras los Ángeles y los Demonios bailaban sensualmente y servían bebidas. La gente comenzó a festejar, la noche fría de invierno se comenzó a tornar la más cálida del año.

La noche más salvaje, los chicos comenzaron a bailar, Angie, vestida con unos pantalones a la cadera rojos con un mini top negro, Hanna con un vestido strapples negro con abertura a los lados, Keny pantalón un poco más debajo de la cadera en un tono negro con algunos detalles en la cintura blancos y una blusa de una sola manga arriba del ombligo, lo chicos todos con trajes informales Armani y Versace.

Doo wee doo wee doo wee doo wap

Cet homme, cet homme, c'est homme de la nuit

Oh oh doo wee doo wee doo wee doo wap

Cet homme, cet homme, c'est l'homme de ma vie

Hanna y Ed comenzaron a bailar muy pegados siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, mientras que Maru y Peter se habían escapado a un rincón más solitario para besarse al ritmo de la música. Por alguna razón el ambiente de fiesta se había también tornado en un ambiente romántico y pasional. Todos bailaban, Angie y Rob bailaban muy juntos, siempre negando la atracción que sentían mutuamente, David había encontrado a algunos amigos quienes se unieron a ellos y comenzó a bailar con una chica amiga suya.

Dans le noir en te touchant

J'ai implore la lumiere

J'ai voulu te capturer

Mais tu t'es evanoui

I'm folle de toi

Mientras tanto Alex platicaba susurrándole al oído a Keny, desde que la vio llegar a la fiesta se sintió atraído a ella, pero no queriendo parecer un "Casanova", no se atrevió a acercarse a ella, hasta que la oportunidad se dio. La platica de ella era totalmente asombrosa, no era como las chicas de "Sociedad" que había conocido, ella demás de ser hermosa, era inteligente, no eran como sus platicas con Paris Hilton, con quien había salido un tiempo hablando solo de fiestas, ropa y cosas vanas; no ella era una chica apasionada de su carrera, y al mismo tiempo de su vida. Él siempre la había visto como la hermana pequeña de Noel, aunque para hacer honor a la verdad siempre se había fijado en ella, sus ojos tenían algo que lo cautivaban desde que la conoció.

Doo wee doo wee doo wee doo wap

Cet homme, cet homme, c'est homme de la nuit

Oh oh doo wee doo wee doo wee doo wap

Cet homme, cet homme, c'est l'homme de ma vie

ton image abusive par magie m'arrive,

mais la nuit seulement la nuit...le plaisir de ma vie

Por su parte Keny no podía creer que estaba sentada platicando animosamente con Alex, su amor secreto del San Pablo, aunque jamás había dicho algo sobre sus sentimientos, siempre le había gustado. Como era compañero de clases de Noel, siempre andaban juntos, por lo que ella siempre lo veía, incluso pasaron un par de veranos en la casa de Escocia. Pero el no era como esos pesados que tenía en la universidad, claro no todos eran así, tal era el caso de su amigo Maxwell Mc Lean, pero había muchos más que trataban de impresionarla con el dinero que tenían y cosas banales. Pero Alex no era así, él era una persona tan libre, lo notaba en su manera de ser en la pasión impregnada en cada una de sus palabras, cuando hablaba de sus viajes, su familia, el amor a los animales y todas aquellas cosas tan sencillas pero tan importantes.

De repente una canción movida comenzó a retumbar en el lugar, Keny discretamente comenzó a mover el pie al compás de la música, Alex al ver esto, no resistió él invitarla a bailar, él le ofreció su mano y ella acepto. Se unieron a los demás, bailando, dejándose llevar por esa mágica noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, en le pasillo que dirigía a la oficina principal, un hombre caminaba lentamente detrás de una chica que lo guiaba, con las bebidas en las manos, ambos en silencio solo escuchando la música a lo lejos. Llegaron a la oficina, Noel se sorprendió al ver el lugar, el gran ventanal tenía vista hacía las pistas de ambos lugares, había un gran escritorio de madera con un sillón de piel, lámparas, una sala con unos sillones en tono camel.

Ella lo invitó a sentarse, frente a frente se observaban curiosos, sin saber que decir. Mientras unas sombras tras de ellos que no podían ver, aparecían lentamente. Ambos con ropa de los años 20's.

-Parece que el destino insiste en unirnos, más allá de nuestras vidas no es así-dijo la sombra tras Noel

-Eso parece, supongo que lo nuestro de alguna forma esta destinado- respondió la sombra tras Nat

-¿Tú crees que... bueno... ellos dos lo logren?- dijo aquella sombra de ojos azul-jade

-No lo sé, supongo que es solo cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, si es amor de verdad, lo lograran-respondió la sombra de ojos esmeraldas.

Después de estarse viendo durante largos minutos, Noel decidió en ese momento que lo mejor era hablar.

-Parece que estas mucho mejor- comenzó hablando él- la última vez que te vi, estabas bastante mal, me alegro que todo este mejor.

-Gracias- respondió ella alzando la mirada- es increíble lo pequeño que es él mundo ¿no?, Quien hubiera pensado que nos volveríamos a encontrar, y más aún que mis primos fueran amigos tuyos.

-Si en realidad es un mundo pequeño- se levantó y camino al ventanal- tan pequeño que no recuerdas que tu y yo nos hemos visto antes de aquel encuentro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella

-Me refiero, a qué tu y yo nos encontramos en el Colegio San Pablo, varias veces, cuando ambos tratábamos de escapar de aquella cárcel, o me dirás que no lo recuerdas.

- o.o Tú... eres... no puede ser- susurró las últimas palabras y se puso levemente roja, al recordar aquello, no por él hecho de que se escapara de la escuela, si no que ese chico había sido como un amor platónico mucho tiempo.

-Sí así es, pero no te pongas roja, jajajajajaja se te notan más las pecas- comenzó burlonamente él

-¡Pero como te atreves!- se levantó ella parándose frente a él

-Sin embargo no significa que dejes de ser tan hermosa- terminó él, asombrando a la chica ante su comentario- y reafirmo lo que te dije aquella vez, el imbécil que te hizo daño, no te merece- ambos se miraban a los ojos intensamente.

-Eso lo sé- le respondió ella separándose un poco de él, haciendo reaccionar a ambos- eso ya no me agobia, ni me preocupa

-Me alegro- de repente algo llegó a su memoria-Por cierto, quisiera saber si aquel día en el café no viste un libro que traía conmigo, es de pasta roja con...

-Letras doradas- terminó de decir ella- si lo tengo, aquel día lo dejaste y cuando salí a buscarte ya no estabas, así que decidí llevármelo. Pero te lo regresaré.

-Gracias... – algo vino a su mente pero no sabía como decirlo- ¿Qué te parece si mañana pasó por él a tu casa y después te invito un café y un pedazo de pastel?.

-Me parece bien- le sonrió ella- pero tendrá que ser después de las 5 de la tarde, como supongo sabrás, mañana ninguno de nosotros se levantara muy temprano que digamos, y debemos ir con nuestros padres a la misa de mañana en San Patricio a las 3.

-Es cierto, entonces mañana después de la misa iremos te parece

-Por supuesto- y le sonrió coquetamente.

**Beyonce Knowles**

**Crazy In Love"  
**

Intro - Jay Z  
Yes!  
It's so crazy right now!  
Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee,  
It's ya boy, young.  
  
Intro - Beyonce:  
You ready?  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Intro - Jay Z  
Yea, history in the making,  
Part 2, it's so crazy right now

Lynda se sintió acalorada, así que pidió que la cubrieran mientras se refrescaba un poco, camino a los vestidores, metida en aquellos pantalones ajustados a la cadera con un micro top todo en tono negro. Llegó al camerino de mujeres y en un sillón miró su maleta con la ropa que traía para esa noche. De repente sintió un par de brazos fuertes rodeándola, al principio se asusto un poco. Pero una conocida voz, la hizo que se relajara y aún más.

-Tranquila Lynda soy yo- le susurró sensualmente la oído

-Diego... que haces aquí- dijo ella soltando un suspiro al sentir los labios de él en su cuello

-Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo-la volteo para que lo viera y la beso.

Verse 1 - Beyonce  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love your doing no one else can.

  
Chorus - Beyonce  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Después de un rato, Noel y Nat regresaron con sus amigos, quienes los veían de forma sospechosa y comenzaron hacer burla. Después de unos instantes en que bailaron, platicaron y tomaron un poco, Nat volteó a ver la barra para saber como iban los chicos, cuando comenzó a buscar a Lynda no la encontraba por ninguna parte, pero más fue su asombro al ver que Diego tampoco estaba.

-Qué raro, ¿dónde se habrán metido?- susurró ella

-Pasa algo Nat- le pregunto Maru

-Es solo que Lynda y Diego no están en la barra y no los veo por ningún lado- le respondió a Maru quien esbozó tremenda sonrisa pícara.

-Tal vez estén disfrutando de este hermoso fin de año- y ambas sé echaron a reír

(**Notas de la Autora:** ¬¬ neta que yo si los despedía XD jajajajajajaja, no es cierto la verdad es que espero que estén al menos calientitos jeje)

Verse 2 - Beyonce  
When I talk to my friends so quietly,  
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,  
The way that you know what I thought I knew,  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,  
But I still don't understand,  
Just how the love your doing no one else can.  
  
Chorus - Beyonce  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
I'm Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Fher y Pandora, caminaban a donde estaban los vestidores, habían pedido un descanso debido a que Fher sufría de una molestia en uno de los tobillos y Pandora, era la única que sabía como vendarle. Abrieron la puerta de las chicas, donde estaba un botiquín, cuando ambos escucharon ciertos "ruidos" que provenían del baño. Con la puerta semi abierta, estaban Lynda y Diego, en un apasionado encuentro, él sentado en la taza del baño y ella encima de él.

Cuando vieron esa escena, no podían creerlo, así que Pandora con cuidado y cautela tomó su botiquín, y saliendo con cuidado, y claro sacando a Fher casia patadas del lugar ya que estaba embobado con la escena, cerraron la puerta.

-¡Puedes creerlo!- dijo una vez en el vestidor de hombres mientras le cambiaba el vendaje- esos dos si que pueden dar sorpresas

-Vamos Pandora, no me dirás que no lo sospechabas, esta bien que lo nieguen pero la atracción de ellos es demasiado fuerte.

  
Verse 3 - Jay Z (Beyonce)  
Check it, let's go  
Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)  
The ROC handle like Van Axel,  
I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,  
The genuine article I go I do not sing though,  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo,  
  
a star like Ringo, roll like ??  
Crazy bring ya whole set,  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,  
They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
Been dealing with chain smokers,  
But how you think I got the name Hova?  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
I been realer the game's over,  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
Fall back young, ever since the label changed over  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
to platinum the game's been wrap, One!

Bridge - Beyonce  
Got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
HEY!

-Diego... no... creo... que... esto... sea... sano- comenzó a hablar Lynda un poco jadeante

-Yo creo... todo lo contrario- le respondió él volviendo a bajar a su cuello- es lo más sano que podemos hacer

Sé volvieron a besar salvajemente, como si toda aquella negación de lo que sentían hubiera explotado en unos minutos, mientras se aferraban al cuerpo del otro. Mil sensaciones recorrían el cuerpo de Lynda, que solo se dejó llevar por aquel hombre que la enloquecía con sus caricias y sus besos.

Chorus - Beyonce  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)  
Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

La mejor noche del año, prosiguió entre fiesta y baile, pasión y sensualidad. Nada podía estropearlas, mucho menos para dos personas en aquel lugar, unos ojos azul-jade mirando intensamente a la mujer frente a él, con esos ojos esmeralda profundo. Bueno al menos eso creían, lo que no esperaban es que en los siguientes días una sorpresa llegaría a sus vidas.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola chics o por fin después de meses sin inspiración aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de este fic, espero sea de su agrado y que él capítulo sea tan bueno como lo esperan.

Quisiera agradecer a mis amigas, Gaby, Cindy y Tere (chicas aquí ta el capítulo así que ya no muelan he jajaja) Maru gracias por las porras y las sugerencias, Cesar, Yubia ( Madre querida n.n veras como te haré tu escena romántica pronto), Mariela, y a todas las chicas que leen este fic muchas gracias por el apoyo.

No sé hasta cuando podré volver a actualizar, ya que este semestre en la uni, llevo 8 materias ya demás tomo clases los domingos y necesito trabajo, pero procurare avanzar lo que pueda.

Y ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, jitomatazos o felicitaciones pueden mandarlos a o , de preferencia favor de mandarlos aquí ay que casi no entro a los grupos y lo que si leo es mi correo. Muchas gracias.

Kiiandy Black


	6. Chapter 6

**Hearts Without a Home**

"**Sí piensas a mitad de la lucha que todo esta perdido, no es verdad, lucha hasta el final... siempre**" **Kiiandy Huntress** **14/05/2004**

**Advertencia: Este fic esta basado en la obra de Kyoko Mizuki, NO tiene fines de Lucro. También se le advierte que al ser un fic más basado en la realidad puede llegar a tener "cierto contenido adulto", por lo que se le recomienda gente con amplio criterio y mayores de edad. Gracias **

Capítulo 5 Regalo de Año Nuevo 

La música sonaba, la mezcla de música latina y electrónica, todos los sonidos mezclados para esa noche inolvidable, estaban sentados después de estar largo rato sin parar de bailar, tomaban sus tragos mientras platicaban amenamente recordando viejos tiempos del colegio, en donde Nat se sentía como una extraña, parecía que el Colegio San Pablo no había sido tan malo para ellos, pero para ser honor a la verdad, no se arrepentía de haber convencido a su papa de regresarla al Colegio en Chicago, se sentía mas libre no usaba ese horrendo uniforme, y hacía actividades de una chica normal.

Mientras todos bromeaban y platicaban Nat volteo a ver a la barra, Lynda y Diego, hace una hora habían regresado de los vestuarios, ante el comentario pícaro de Maru "Parece que fue un comienzo de año muy agitado para algunos no te parece", le comentó a Nat, como co-propietaria del lugar conocía a la perfección a sus empleados, sobre todo por que a todos ellos los había contratado, además de ser sus empleados eran sus amigos y siempre hubo cierta complicidad, y ella sabía perfectamente lo que esos dos sentían uno por el otro, y después de lo que paso (noticia que llego a sus oídos por medio de fher, quien no pudo mentirle a Nat cuando le pregunto donde se habían metido Lynda y Diego, y soltó toda la sopa) esperaba que esos dos cambiaran y por fin llegaran a algo.

De repente uno de los meseros se le acerco a Nat, haciéndole señas primero indicándole que le hablaban por el radio, parecía que "T" tenía a alguien esperando en la puerta.

-Gracias-le dijo al mesero tomando el radio-¿qué pasa "T"?

-_Señorita, necesito que venga a la puerta de entrada-le dijo "T"_

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto ella

-_Necesito darle una Sorpresa a Rob-escucho una voz dulce y aguda que definitivamente no era del Gran "T", pero que pareció reconocer_

-Voy para allá

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alex y Keny platicaban, o mejor dicho, él preguntaba y ella solo asentía o respondía con frases pequeñas, y sonreía, sonreía mucho, más de lo acostumbrado, ella lo sabía, coqueteaba ligeramente; mientras él, al igual que ella sonreía, buscaba su mirada y trataba de hacerla sonreír. Era algo extraño sentir una atracción por alguien a que acabas de ver después de algunos años, en el caso de ella tal vez no tanto, por que en algún tiempo fue su amor platónico, era amigo de su hermano, claro que él no se había fijado en ella solo la saludaba y ahí acababa su contacto. El no sabía que le pasaba, ella ahora era tan... simplemente hermosa, que no podía dejar de verla, además su timidez acrecentaba la curiosidad en él.

Tras ellos, dos figuras comenzaron a aparecer, al igual que con Nat y Noel, las figuras vestían al estilo de los 20's ella con su cabello negro, ojos del mismo color que Keny, solo que ligeramente mas azules, finas facciones, él su cabello rubio ligeramente largo, ojos azules y una sonrisa tierna.

_-¿Te recuerdan algo?-preguntó el hombre_

_-Si... a nosotros, hace algún tiempo-respondió la chica- me gustaría que..._

_-Ellos si lo lograran-termino el chico mirándola a los ojos- a mi también_

_-Pasaran por muchas cosas- ella se movió para ponerse junto a Keny_

_-Pero ellos serán fuertes-dijo el poniéndose al lado de Alex- veras que lo harán_

Ambas sombras desaparecieron, poco a poco, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y sin que nadie supiera esa parte de la historia. Keny sintió un ligero escalofrió por un momento, pensando que solo había sido algún acceso abierto, volvió a hundirse en la platica con un rubio que poco a poco la estaba robando parte de su corazon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nat bajo rápidamente las escaleras y trato de atravesar por el montón de gente que bailaba sin cesar, entre gente que la saludaba tratándose de ganarse la "amistad" de ella y gente que no la dejaba pasar, llegó a la entrada, del lugar donde vio al figura de una chica, de su misma estatura, delgada de cabello castaño ondulado, hasta los hombros, con un vestido que parecía negro, no podía distinguirlo por que llevaba un abrigo encima, estaba acompañada de un chico moreno y atractivo, cabello corto oscuro, buen cuerpo y se podía distinguir mucho angel en él.

-¿Sam?-preguntó Nat entre sorprendida y emocionada

-Hola Nat- respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-¡Oh Dios Mío!- grito Nat – no puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Llegue ayer de Los Ángeles-contesto la chica frente a Nat y ofreciéndole la mano al chico tras de ella- recuerdas a Joseph

-Claro- saludo alegre con un beso en la mejilla- me da gusto verte

-Gracias Nat-respondió el chico- a mi también

-Pues vamos ya, muero por ver la cara de tu hermano- le dijo a ambos empezando a avanzar hacia su mesa

Callie Samantha Wallace, hermana menor de Rob, tenía más de 3 años en "exilio" como ella le llamaba , solo Ron la había visto escasamente un par de veces en ese tiempo. Había roto cualquier contacto con su familia cuando se escapo de su casa, se había enamorado. Ella tenia 17 cuando lo conoció, el 21, solo dijo una vez su nombre y quedo grabado en su corazón, Joseph Mustard, lo había conocido en una fiesta, era amigo de uno de los pretendientes de sus amigas, ellas solían ir a fiestas de universitarios, ya que no aparentaban su edad, ambos habían quedado prendados desde el primer momento.

Habían sido unas cuantas citas, cine, café, algún concierto, el boliche, después todo se dio por sí solo. Joseph estudiaba economía, gracias a una beca que había conseguido, el no era un chico de clase alta, era un chico normal, de clase media que luchaba por algo mejor en su vida, además de estudiar trabajaba dentro de la universidad, era de los mejores estudiantes y había logrado entrar en una de las mejores fraternidades. Sin embargo al papá de Sam no le había causado mucha gracia el nuevo "capricho" de su hija, nunca había sido discriminatorio con a gente, y siempre daba oportunidades a cualquier persona, pero al ser su única hija decidió investigar la vida del chico.

Por desgracia el padre de Joseph se encontraba en la cárcel por un fraude a una importante compañía, cuando el padre de Sam se enteró de esto inmediatamente le prohibió a Sam tener cualquier tipo de relación con él, por miedo más que nada a que quisieran utilizarla por el dinero que ellos tenían. Sam trato de hacer entrar en razón a su padre haciéndole saber que el padre de Joseph no tenia ninguna relación con este, que tiempo antes del fraude el nunca tuvo una buena relación con el, y que por ello el luchaba día a día, pero su padre era muy necio y a pesar de todo le siguió prohibiendo verlo.

Pero tras casi 2 años de relación y cansados de su relación a escondidas, ambos deciden escapar, a Los Ángeles, él ya se había graduado y le habían ofrecido trabajo allá, así que sin pensarlo mucho una noche, simplemente se escapo con él, cuando su padre se enteró se enojo mucho y trató de buscarla, pero cuando ella le dijo que no regresaría, él le respondió "Olvida que tienes familia, para mi estas muerta".

Desde entonces el único que tenia algún contacto con ella era Rob pero eras casi nulo, pero ahora ella regresaba y traía una sorpresa con ella. Caminando entre la gente Nat le hizo señas a Angie para que tratara de distraerlo de alguna manera y no la viera. Al llegar a donde estaban las mesas Nat le tapo los ojos a Rob con sus manos mientras le hacía señas a todos para que no arruinaran la sorpresa.

-Nat créeme ya esta suficientemente oscuro aquí sin que me tapes los ojos- dijo Rob mientras Nat le hacía señas a Sam para que se acercara.

-Lo siento Rob, pero te tengo una sorpresa-y le destapo los ojos-Mira quien vino a visitarte.

-¡Sam!-lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hermanita-¡Dios! que gusto me da verte!, y al tipo que te robo ¬¬

-O.O

-¡Robert!-grito su hermana golpeándole en el estomago

-Jajaja, es broma, Joey, es un gusto verte

-Igualmente Rob- contestó el chico- pero debo decir a mi favor que tu hermana fue quien me robo.

Ambos rieron hasta que Sam con la sutilidad que la caracterizaba le metió un codazo a su esposo, Nat evitando que la sangre corriera invito a todos a sentar. Mientras el baile continuaba, Rob le hizo señas a su hermana para que lo acompañara. La llevo a su oficina, la invito a pasar y una vez adentro y sentados Rob habló.

-Sam, ¿irás a ver a ...?

-¿Papá y mamá?- se adelanto ella, esperaba esa pregunta-lo he pensado ¿sabes?, y más ahora que viviré aquí

-¿De verdad?-pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Sí y me gustaría mucho verlos, pero no creo que papá quiera verme- respondió en tono triste

-Estoy seguro que estará feliz de verte

-No lo creo Robbie, tu mejor que nadie sabe cuan decepcionado estaba de mí, fui la deshonra de la familia, todo mundo hablo de eso y e mismo lo dijo, me lo dijo.

-Estaba enojado Sam, no puedes culparlo, su bebé se había fugado de la casa con alguien que él creía una mala persona.

-¡Ese siempre fue el problema!-grito ella con enojo- siempre me trato como un bebé y no confiaba en mis decisiones, por eso lo hice- tomo las manos de su hermano y trato de tranquilizarse-sabes que amo a Joseph y que él me ama a mí, y no es justo que pague los platos rotos de su padre.

-Lo sé

-Y no sabes cuanto a tenido que pagar, pero no se ha rendido, por eso lo mandaron de regreso a NY, fue nombrado socio de la firma de abogado para los que trabaja y llevara los casos de 2 importantes compañías... y es por eso que también quiero que papá se de cuenta que el a logrado muchas cosas sin ayuda de nadie y de forma honrada.

-Bueno pero ahora podrás hacerlo, no tienes idea el gusto que me da que ambos estén bien, ya veras como papá lo aceptara, por que en el caso de mamá estará más que feliz de verte.

-Así lo espero Rob.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquella noche estuvo cargada de muchas sorpresas, pero lo que no sabían es que esto era solo el inició, el destino estaba haciendo su trabajo, ahora solo dependía de ellos y de las decisiones que tomaran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las calles de NY se encontraban cubiertas de nieve aquella mañana, el primer día del año comenzaba de una manera muy fría, las calles vacías demostraban que aquel día el acostumbrado rumor de las calles quedaría guardado. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando un sonido conocido comenzó a repicar en el cuarto, en una mesita junto a una enorme cama, un despertador sonaba sin cesar indicándole a la dueña de la casa que debía despertar. Una mano salió de entre las cobijas buscando aquel aparato, cuando al fin lo encontró, localizo el botón para apagar ese sonido horrible.

Las cobijas comenzaron a moverse y de entre ellas surgió una chica de cabellera rubia rojiza, quien con los ojos aún entrecerrados trato de ver la hora, cuando sus ojos enfocaron, se dejo caer de nuevo encima de las almohadas suspirando. Apenas había dormido unas horas y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de seguir enrollada en sus cobijas. Cuando iba a enredarse de nuevo para dormir "cinco minutos más", otro sonido comenzó a escucharse, su celular.

Aún adormilada y fastidiada, aparto las cobijas pateándolas, se movió un poco y cayó al piso "eso dolió" pensó, se arrastro por el piso de su recamara hasta llegar a su tocador y alzándose y observando la superficie encontró el celular que baila y mostraba luces de colores, lo tomó y lo abrió.

-Buenos días, Nat-una voz conocida la saludo- espero que el golpe al caerte de la cama no haya sido muy fuerte- comentó burlona

-Hola Hanna- saludo bostezando y arrastrándose de regreso a su cama- ¿sabes? A veces odio que me conozcas tan bien

-Lo sé- contesto con autosuficiencia- así que deja de arrastrarte a tu cama y ya levántate, y despierta a la floja que esta junto a ti.

Nat volteo a ver un bulto junto a ella, Angie se había quedado a dormir con ella, como era costumbre, y bueno a esa chica ni un tren pasando junto a ella la podía despertar.

-Es muy temprano Han- refunfuño la chica

-Fabio termino de peinarme y se dirige a tu casa, así que te recomiendo que se levanten y se apuren.

-Bien mamá, ya casi estamos listas

-Graciosa, las veo en la iglesia

-Si aja- la chica colgó y se termino de despertar- rana- comenzó a hablarle a Angie por su apodo- rana despierta- la chica solo se movía pero no hacía caso- vamos rana, Fabio ya no tarda en llegar.

-Mmm... cinco minutos más aya (N d K)- contestó la chica adormilada

-Rana- al ver que su prima no se levantaba opto por tomar medidas más drásticas, así que se sentó encima de ella dando pequeños saltos-No soy aya así que levántate y metete a bañar Fabio no tarda en llegar.

-¿Tenemos que ir?- pregunto perezosa

-Por supuesto, nuestros padres no nos lo perdonarían

-Lo se, lo sé- se movió bajo las sabanas y se levanto sobre sus codos- ¿Cuánto hemos dormido?

-Unas 5 horas- le contestó Nat levantándose de la cama y poniendo algo de música

-Es muy poco-se quejó Angie dejándose caer en la cama con cara de fastidio-debo tener los ojos hinchados

-Eso se quita, báñate mientras hago un poco de te de manzanilla para bajarnos la hinchazón

-Esta bien- vio como su prima caminaba a la puerta de la habitación- y no vuelvas a decirme rana, o cuando este despierta me la pagaras.

-Muy bien... rana- y Nat salió corriendo antes de que una almohada se impactara en ella.

Angie se levantó de la cama, murmurando cosas sin sentido y dirigiéndose al baño. Nat por su parte se dirigió a la cocina, saco una tetera la lleno con agua y la puso a calentar, al regresar al cuarto saco de un cajo de su buró aquel libro que debía entregar, con una sonrisa y una emoción que recorría su cuerpo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un mercedes plata recorría las calles neuyorkinas de manera rápida, dentro de este un señor de poco más de 50 años enfundado en un traje llevaba a dos chicas a la iglesia de San Patricio. Como era costumbre en su familia, todos debían ir a una ceremonia de año nuevo vestidas como el protocolo lo indicaba, a pesar de no vivir en Inglaterra, su familia era muy cuidadosa con las costumbres, al final venían de una familia importante y unida a la realeza desde tiempo inmemorables.

-Odio las medias - renegaba Angie en el auto junto a Nat- estúpido protocolo, no se por que seguimos haciendo esto, ni siquiera vivimos en Inglaterra, vaya ni siquiera tenemos contacto directo con el parlamente ingles, solo los representantes están ahí.

-No te quejes pocas veces debemos aparecer así- contesto Nat riéndose al ver que su prima trataba de acomodar las medias

-Lo que me recuerda, ¿por qué traes esa sonrisa desde que salimos de tu casa?-preguntó ella al terminar de acomodarse las medias

-¿A que te refieres?-respondió fingiendo demencia

-A que extrañamente, desde ayer traes cierto brillo en los ojos-ataco ella- y andas muy contenta... ¡NO! o.o ... acaso es por el viejo amigo de Rob

-No se de que...

-¡Claro que es por él!-se contesto ella misma sacando conclusiones- ¿O no?

-Pues si te sigues respondiendo tu sola, sin dejarme explicarte... ¬¬

-O.k me calló, pero cuéntame

-Mas te vale que no le digas absolutamente nada a nadie-Al ver que su prima se cruzaba el corazón le contó- recuerdas aquel chico del que les conté, el que me salvo de así ser atropellada.

-Sí claro el chico misterioso que dejo aquel libro

-Pues ese chico misterioso es nada menos que Noel Grandchester-respondió con un suspiro leve

-¡¿Qué!?

-Pues si hable con él y es el mismo- y con unas sonrisa terminó- y después de la misa, me invito a tomar un café

-¿Una cita?

-Yo lo llamaría un reencuentro...

Continuara...

N d K: Bueno después de mucho tiempo aquí les dejo un capítulo más, se que no es muy largo, pero bueno trae cosas que serán importantes más adelante, en cuanto a la nota, cuando Angie menciona a Aya, es como una niñera, recuerden que son personas de mucho dinero y como todo tuvieron niñeras pero esta son de India. Ya saben cualquier comentario a y mis mails o al ICQ 109864295. Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Hearts Without a Home**

"**Sí piensas a mitad de la lucha que todo esta perdido, no es verdad, lucha hasta el final... siempre**" **Kiiandy Huntress** **14/05/2004**

**Advertencia:**Este fic esta basado en la obra de Kyoko Mizuki, NO tiene fines de Lucro. También se le advierte que al ser un fic más basado en la realidad puede llegar a tener "cierto contenido adulto", por lo que se le recomienda gente con amplio criterio y mayores de edad. Gracias

**Capítulo 6 Love Is Gone, Love Will Be Back**

**Edimburgo 1921 **

-Terry!- una joven llamaba al actor con tono preocupado-¡Terry! ¿Dónde estas?

Sus profundos ojos azules buscaban con desespero al hombre, estaba segura que había leído el periódico y que no estaría bien. A pesar de su débil condición, siguió recorriendo la villa sin poder encontrarlo, su rostro pálido y sus ojeras denotaban su cansancio, y aún así continuo su búsqueda tratando de encontrar el lugar donde podría estar, de pronto una memoria llegó a ella.

"_Mi primer beso de amor real"_- había dicho el con una sonrisa en la cara.

Salió de la villa observando el lago que brillaba bajo la luz del sol, llego al sendero que rodeaba el lago y continuó, buscando entre los enormes troncos de los árboles algún indicio del hombre… y lo encontró a pocos metros de ella con la mirada perdida y un pedazo de papel en la mano, apretado fuertemente.

-Terry- llamó en un susurro

-Hola- saludo limpiando su rostro rápidamente, había estado llorando

-Ya lo has leído-se acerco a él, tomando el papel de sus manos

"_Sir William Albert Andley, Jefe del Clan Andley y dueño de una de las fortunas más grandes de América y Europa, contrajo nupcias con su protegida, la ahora Señora Candice White Andley, en una ceremonia privada en la ciudad de Chicago, rodeados de amigos y familiares cercanos…" _

La foto arriba del anunció mostraba a ambos saliendo de la iglesia, sonriendo tímidamente a las cámaras.

-Sucedió- hablo él- lo hizo… lo hicieron

-Lo sé- lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su pecho- los perdimos- las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos- lo perdí…

-Shhhh, tranquila-respondió el abrazo y acarició su pelo

-¿Qué pecado cometimos?-preguntó ella entre lágrimas

-No lo sé- respondió de forma sincera- ahora, solo quedamos tu y yo… y no pienso dejarte, menos ahora que tu salud a mejorado, incluso estas de pie- sonrió

-Terry…- la chica lo miró y sonrió en agradecimiento

-Todo saldrá bien, y aunque tengamos el corazón roto, aún estamos juntos…

**New York Época Actual**

El obispo comenzaba el sermón de aquel día, de pie frente a los feligreses que aquel día asistían a dar Gracias por otro año, comenzó hablando sobre la unión familiar, la importancia del amor en estos tiempos llenos de intolerancia y guerras, invitando a ser más caritativos con el prójimo y a empezar este año por el buen camino.

Nat trataba de poner atención a las palabras dichas por el sacerdote, sin embargo sabía que en ese momento era el centro de atención. Desde el momento que piso la entrada de la iglesia, toda la sociedad de Nueva York ahí reunida dirigió su atención a ella… suspiro, era lógico tomando en cuenta que había desaparecido por un tiempo bastante largo, justo después de que la bomba sobre su relación con Andrew explotara.

Y en ese instante en que en esa misma iglesia, su prima y prometido estaban sentados algunas bancas atrás de ellos, los murmullos y miradas indiscretas no se hacían esperar. Para colmo de males, justo ese día el vientre de Valentine de 5 meses que no se le había notado debido a su complexión y vanidad, ese día asomaba como no lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo. Sabía lo que su prima trataba de hacer, nunca pensó que ella podría llegar a hacer ese tipo de cosas, por mucho coraje, envidia o lo que sea que tuviera contra ella, rebajarse ella misma era más de lo que esperaba.

Atendiendo al sermón del padre, AndrewWalken dio un suspiro interno, desde el momento en que llegó de la mano de Val había sido objeto de murmullos y miradas reprobatorias, volteo un momento y observo a Natalie en las primeras bancas de enfrente. Comenzó a recordar como había iniciado todo.

Natalie y él se conocían de toda la vida, prácticamente habían crecido juntos y cuando habían llegado a cierta edad el noviazgo entre ellos fue inevitable, habían estado muchos años juntos, se conocían a la perfección… se podría decir que eran como almas gemelas.

Habían soportado de todo incluso estudiar en escuelas separadas, aun recordaba la alegría que sintió cuando ella había ido a estudiar a Londres, en ese entonces él estaba en Ethon y ella en el San Pablo, pero eso no les impidió verse, incluso escaparse de la escuela para poder hacerlo. Sin embargo el alma libre de ella había hecho que ella regresara a América a terminar sus estudios.

Sin embargo había sido cuando estaban en la mejor etapa de su relación cuando se habían separado.

Vivían en Nueva York, estudiaban y trabajaban en las empresas de sus familias. Sus padres quienes a pesar de saber que los Andley eran de las familias más ricas y prestigiosas, y ser buenos conocidos de la familia, no se encontraban muy contentos con el tipo de relación que llevaba su hijo con la joven heredera. El hecho de que manejara un club nocturno y fuera un mujer demasiado liberal, para la mente tan cerrada de los señores Walken, era un tanto "impropio".

Sin embargo, él siempre supo que ellos aceptarían el matrimonio, por conveniencia, pero él podría desposar a la mujer que amaba. El compromiso había sido anunciado con bombos y platillos en cada medio posible… realmente eran felices.

Poco tiempo después del tan anunciado compromiso, la esposa de David, Jennifer, había fallecido al dar a luz al pequeño Michael, este evento había destrozado a la familia, y ante esto, ambos habían decidido mover sus planes de matrimonio 4 meses para dar a la familia un espacio para el duelo. El había regresado a Nueva York después del funeral debido a negocios, dejando a Natalie con su familia, prometiendo regresar en cuanto estuviera resuelto todo.

Si bien su relación con Natalie había sido de muchos años, nunca habían tenido intimidad. No por falta de oportunidades o de querer hacerlo por alguna de las dos partes, ambos eran muy apasionados y se amaban locamente, pero él siempre creyó que aunque un tanto anticuado, deberían esperar a estar casados, cosa que a Nat no siempre le pareció.

Pero él no había sabido respetarla, la noche siguiente a su regreso, acepto la invitación de sus amigos a un bar, pensando que algo de distracción no le haría mal, así que después de hablar con Nat y asegurarle que regresaría temprano de la "cena" con sus amigos, marcho al lugar indicado por ellos. Solo entrar, él y sus amigos estuvieron charlando y tomando, de pronto la vio entrar, era Valerie con un grupo de amigos, usaba un vestido demasiado ajustado y corto que dejaba nada a la imaginación. Le pareció extraño que ella estuviera esa noche en Nueva York, cuando toda su familia se encontraba aún con su hermano en Chicago, consolando la perdida.

Sabía de antemano que jamás había tenido una relación demasiado cercana con sus primos como la tenía Nat, sin embargo era su propio hermano el que había sufrido la pérdida, y sin embargo ella estaba ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. En cuanto ella volteo y sus ojos hicieron contacto, ella hizo un gesto con la mano y lo saludo, indicándole con señas, que él y sus amigos se unieran a su grupo, invitación que sus amigos no quisieron negar, ya que las amigas de Val tenían fama de ser algo fáciles, y ellos aquella noche buscaban materia dispuesta. Cuando el y Val comenzaron a platicar, no pudo evitar preguntar su presencia en aquel lugar y no con su familia.

_-Bueno, Jennifer y yo nunca fuimos unidas- contesto ella rozando con su dedo la pierna de él- y odio los funerales- agregó haciendo una mueca- tuve que poner una excusa para salir de aquel lugar sin quedar mal, por supuesto, pero esto quedara entre tu y yo ¿Verdad?- se acercaba de manera peligrosa y había subido su mano un poco más allá- Porque supongo que Naty no sabe que tu estas aquí esta noche._

Después de eso, no supo más de sí, estuvieron tomando y bailando toda la noche. Al día siguiente, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la pelirroja se encontraba a un lado de él completamente desnuda entre las sabanas de su cama.

Cuando esta despertó, él trato de hacerle ver que lo que hicieron estaba mal, él era el prometido de su prima, con la que se casaría en unos meses, pero ella logro acallarlo con unos cuantas caricias, alegando que esto no era nada serio y solo se estaban divirtiendo.

Al día siguiente, con el afán de evitar caer en la tentación nuevamente, regreso a Chicago al lado de su novia y su familia, portándose aún más amoroso de lo que siempre se porto con su entonces prometida gracias a la culpa. Paso un mes después de aquel incidente, y pensó que su aventura con Valentine era cosa del pasado, cuando una tarde en que se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina, apareció enfundada en un enorme abrigo negro que escondía un increíble conjunto de lencería que hizo que su respiración se detuviera, y aquel día sin haber probado gota de alcohol, cayo en sus brazos una vez más.

A partir de aquel día, se comenzaron a ver de manera discreta, varias veces por semana, no había dejado de ser el novio cariñoso que Nat conocía, pero cuando no estaba con ella, desataba toda su pasión en la prima de su prometida. Un par de meses después, habían comenzado los preparativos para la boda, habían puesto fecha, lugar y hora, durante un mes más siguió el juego, mientras con Natalie escogía menús, música, vestidos, flores, adornos, con Valentine seguía viéndose en su departamento y fue entonces cuando la culpa lo comenzó a atormentarlo, así que decidió terminar su relación con Valentine.

Aquella tarde, Nat iría a probarse su vestido de novia y los vestidos de las damas junto con Angie y Hanna. Así que decidió citar a Valentine en su departamento para terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Al llegar el le explico que ya no deseaba mantener esa relación con ella, faltaba poco para la boda y no quería tener problemas con Natalie, ella aceptó no del todo convencida, pero pidiéndole a cambio una ultima vez en sus brazos, el aceptó sin poder contenerse.

Se encontraban en su cama, desnudos, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambos voltearon para ver quien era, a él se le fue el alma al suelo, Natalie, quien había acabado antes de lo previsto su visita con el diseñador, estaba agarrada del pomo de la puerta, con una mirada que nunca podría olvidar.

No pudo reaccionar, hasta que ella dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Como pudo se amarró la sabana en el cuerpo saliendo tras de ella, pero no pudo alcanzarla. Después de eso por unos días ella se negó a verlo, cancelando todos los planes que tenían, se hizo el anuncio oficial de la cancelación de la boda, le mando con uno de los empleados el anillo de compromiso. Cansado de las negativas, fue a buscarla a casa de sus padres, donde el padre de ella, dejo en claro que estaba decepcionado de él, y le esxigió que dejara de buscar a su hija.

Un par de semanas después de este evento, se sentía destrozado, sabía que había cometido la mayor equivocación de su vida y le costaría caro; pero no estaba preparado para la sorpresa que vendría después. Valentine lo había ido a ver a su oficina, el furioso le rogó que se fuera, pero la respuesta de ella lo dejo frió, estaba embarazada, le mostró los exámenes e incluso acepto hacerse otros para que viera que era suyo.

Ella le dijo que ahora que Natalie había roto el compromiso, ambos podrían casarse y darle una familia al bebe que esperaba. No supo que decir en aquel momento, no estaba preparado para hacer algo así, no dándole una respuesta inmediata le dio largas al asunto. Semanas después se enteró que Natalie había desaparecido, y nadie sabía a donde había ido.

Fue cuando empezó a ir a visitar su departamento esperando que regresara. Pero la presión que había comenzado Valentine sobre él, así como la de su familia, preocupada por que el escándalo se hiciera mayor, al no querer hacerse cargo del bebe, lo hicieron tomar la decisión de comprometerse con Valentine Wyatt y dejar a un lado lo que sentía por Natalie por el bien de su hijo.

-Andrew- era Valentine- es hora de irnos.

Asintió con la cabeza, ofreciendo el brazo a su prometida y saliendo del lugar, aún soportando las miradas y los murmullos de la gente.

El servicio de aquella mañana llegaba a su fin, todos los presentes se levantaron para recibir la bendición de padre; minutos después todos comenzaron a salir del lugar una vez el padre se retiro del altar.

Afuera en el jardín de la iglesia, los padres de Natalie y Alex, platicaban animadamente con la familia en pleno y los Grandchester, al parecer, habían congeniado mejor de lo que ellos mismos esperaban y platicaban animosamente. A lo lejos Valentine aferrada del brazo de Andrew quien platicaba con un amigo, observaba con cautela los movimientos de la familia, no podía acercarse ya que sus tíos y sus padres mantenían un ojo en ella y no se arriesgaría a provocarlos. Sin embargo una sonrisa de satisfacción esbozo su rostro cuando noto que su prima la miro de reojo cuando salía de la iglesia, había triunfado sobre su prima y no había mejor sensación en el mundo.

-Si no fuera por que esa arpía esta esperando un bebe, ya la hubiera arrastrado por toda la calle del cabello haber si así se ubica y deja de molestar- hablo Angie enfurruñada

-Angie- advirtió la voz de Hanna

-Amor, créeme Angie no es la única que desea hacerlo- respondió Ed volteando después a ver a su primo- Lo siento David, pero es que…

-Ni lo menciones, tendrían que hacer fila, por que yo sería el primero en hacerlo- David quien cargaba a Michael que los observaba sonriente, contesto mandándole a su hermana una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Para que harán fila?-pregunto Alex quien llegaba con Nat

-Arrastrar a Val por toda la calle del cabello- respondió Angie con una mirada malévola y una angelical sonrisa.

-Chicos… por favor-Pidió Nat

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir primero?-preguntó Angie a Nat sonriendo.

-Muy chistosa- contesto Nat a Angie- pero quiero que paren esto… tengo suficiente con las miradas de compasión de todo Nueva York en mí…

Sus primos asintieron, un tanto apenados, volteando discretamente para observar a toda la demás gente que, efectivamente miraban a su prima.

-¿Qué les parece tarde de películas?-hablo Hanna terminando con aquel silencio-No hay nada mejor que hacer y siempre podemos ir a rentar películas.

-Me parece genial- apoyo Ed- palomitas, refresco, helado y algunos dulces serían buenos.

-Pero ¿dónde?- pregunto Rob

-Mi casa- habló Alex- ahí estaremos todos de cualquier forma, y si es necesario quedarnos a dormir cabremos todos mejor que quedarnos en alguno de los departamentos.

-Me agrada la idea, ¿Qué opinas Nat?- pregunto Rob quien noto que estaba distraída

-¿Perdón?

-¿Películas, en casa de tus papas?

-Si, claro chicos, pero primero quisiera irme a cambiar…

-Puedes hacerlo en la casa- dijo Alex mirando a su hermana

-Allá tengo toda mi ropa de gala, vestidos y esas cosas- respondió Nat, buscando una excusa para poder, al menos, entregarle el libro a Noel- Yo quiero algo más cómodo.

-¿Qué les parece invitar a los Grandchester?- pregunto Rob

-A mi me parece bien-hablo Alex con una discreta sonrisa, la idea de pasar un rato con Keny aunque fuera con todos sus primos presentes, se le antojaba bastante.

-Habrá que preguntarles si no tienen planeado algo-agrego Hanna dándole una mirada discreta a Nat.

-Pues vayamos a preguntarles y después directo a Blockbuster**- Dijo Angie entusiasmada.

Noel y Keny se encontraban jugando con Daniel y Sophie, mientras sus padres, abuelos y tios platicaban amenamente con los Andley, mientras Keny le platicaba a Daniel los detalles de la noche anterior, una vez mas Sophie hacía de las suyas con Noel, quien intentaba saltar una pequeña barda para ver más de cerca el nacimiento.

-Sophie…- una advertencia sonó en la voz de Noel

-Siiii n.n

-Ya estate quieta, no puedes entrar ahí- decía Noel mientras volvía a cargarla

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto haciendo puchero

-Esta prohibido- explico Noel- hay cosas ahí que se pueden romper y te puedes lastimar.

-Mmmmmm… ¿Y voy a llorar mucho? o.o

-Si

-Aaaahhh… Pero yo no lloro n.n

-Pero puedes lastimarte- trato una vez más de disuadirla

-¿Y me saldrá sangre si me pego en mi pierna? o.o

-Probablemente

-¿Y se me puede caer la pierna? n.n

-No Sophie ¬¬ …

-Mmmmmmmmmm ¿Y el brazo? n.n

-No ¬¬

-Aaaaahhhhh… n.n ¿Y si….?

-No Sophie, no se caera ninguna parte de tu cuerpo…

-¡Hey, Noel!- alguien la hablaba y volteo buscando a quien le llamaba.

-Hola Rob- saludo ofreciendo su mano a su amigo, mientras bajaba a Sophie y con la otra la sostenía ya que trataba de escapar y correr-Hola chicos ¿Qué cuentan?

-Hola Noel- saludo Angie observando como la niña literalmente se aventaba buscando libertad-sabes que mantener en cautiverio a un niño es ilegal ¿Verdad?- comentó con una risa burlona.

-No la tengo en cautiverio-respondió ofendido- aquí la pulga quiere brincar la barda e ir al nacimiento.

-Solo quiero treparme en la vaca- se defendió Sophie con un puchero.

-Pero te puedes lastimar-volvió a repetir Noel.

-¿Y me voy a lastimar y a llorar? o.o

-No estoy teniendo esta conversación de nuevo -.- -todos rieron

Natalie se había acercado poco a poco al notar las energías de aquella pequeña, mirándose en un espejo, era como ella, a su edad, curiosa, aventurera y hasta cierto punto desesperante, sonrió.

-Hola nena- saludo Nat agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña que ya se encontraba tirándose en el piso tratando de escapar de su primo y alzando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Natalie..

-Hola ¿Quién eres? n.n

-Soy Natalie, mucho gusto- extendió una mano a la niña que la tomo con entusiasmo- pero puedes llamarme Nat- le sonrió

-Mucho gusto Nat, yo soy Sophie- contesto la pequeña con voz cantarina- puedes llamarme Soph o pulga, así me dice él- señalo con la mirada a su primo quien aún la sostenía.

-Mucho gusto, Soph- de pronto la niña la observo detenidamente- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eres la nueva novia de Noel?- la pregunta la tomo desprevenida y no respondió- Porque tu eres mucho más bonita que la araña n.n

-Sophie- advirtió de nuevo Noel, mientras lo demás reían de manera discreta, junto con Keny que acababa de llegar con Daniel- No llames así a las personas, es de mala educación.

-Pero Ken le llamaba así u.u, además si parecía una o.o nop, las arañas son mas bonitas.

-Y bueno chicos…-hablo Kendra tratando de cambiar el tema y tapándole la boca ligeramente a Sophie-¿Durmieron bien?

-No- contesto Angie- me faltaron horas de sueño

-Angie, siempre te faltan horas de sueño- respondió Hanna burlona.

-Esta vez, apoyo a Angie-dijo Rob- el único de nosotros que viene fresco como lechuga es Michael-el pequeño aludido al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver quien lo llamaba.

-¿Cómo logran desviarse siempre de lo que van a hacer?-Hanna observaba a todos- en fin veníamos a ver si quieren acompañarnos esta tarde, tendremos tarde de cine en casa de Nat y Alex.

-Si, sería grandioso que vinieran ¿Qué les parece?-Pregunto Alex observando a Keny.

-Por mí, esta bien- respondió Kendra esperando no parecer muy ansiosa-¿Noel?

-Pues…- lo pensó un instante, sabiendo de antemano su cita con Nat, busco su mirada por un momento- claro, esta bien, pero quisiera cambiarme de ropa primero.

-Supongo que es una buena idea-habló Rob- ¿Ir con esta ropa a rentar películas?... demasiado formal si me preguntan.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos a la salida del lugar, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en que tipo de película verían, Noel y Nat se quedaron ligeramente atrás acompañados de Sophie que seguía tratando de escapar de Noel.

-Parece que nuestros planes tendrán que esperar- Comentó Noel mientras arrastraba a Sophie a la salida

-Puedo entregarte el libro en casa de mis padres, si tu quieres- Natalie volteo el rostro, evitando que Noel viera la decepción en sus ojos, de verdad quería pasar la tarde a solas con él.

-Bueno… podríamos disfrutar hoy de las películas… y bueno… dejar el café pendiente para mañana… tu sabes… solos

-Eso me gustaría- Volteo a verlo, regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Noel-Sophie comenzó a jalarlo del saco

-¿Si?-respondió el aludido viendo a la pequeña

-Aún debes llevarme a patinar n.n

-Lo se Sophie, tenemos un trato- le dijo sonriéndole a la niña

-Y quiero que ella vaya- La pequeña señalo a Nat

-¿Yo?- pregunto sorprendida

-Aja n.n - Sophie tomo la mano de Nat - Me caes bien n.n, eres bonita y amable, no como la araña

-Sophie..- el tono de advertencia sono en la voz de Noel

-¿Iras verdad?-Pregunto a Nat ignorando olímpicamente a su primo

-Este… claro, me encantaría-le sonrió a la niña

-¡Bien!- logrando soltarse de la mano de Noel, Sophie corrió entusiasmada con su mamá- Mami, mami, Noel me llevara a patinar n.n

-Es imposible- Noel llevo la mano a su cara en signo de desesperación- Natalie, de verdad no te sientas obligada a…

-¿No quieres que vaya?-pregunto Nat- Yo estoy encantada de acompañarlos, si tu quieres

-Me encantara que nos acompañes- le sonrió

-¡Nat apúrate!-grito Angie desde el auto-Tenemos poco tiempo

-Tengo a mi propia Sophie- rió y Noel reflejo su sonrisa-Te veo en un rato

-Te veo en un rato- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Nat, después de hablar con sus padres indicandoles los planes que tenían, se subió al lauto donde una Angie totalemente desesperada la esperaba.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Angie tiraba de la ropa de Nat- ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-La cita se pospondrá por los nuevos planes…. Al menos por ahora.

Una hora y media mas tarde, todos se encontraban esparcidos en Blockbuster tratando de decidir que películas verían. Angie, Kendra y Hanna deseaban ver algo romántico, Mientras Los chicos estaban decidiendo entre terror y acción. Nat miraba atenta a las películas, buscando algo que le llamara la atención. Llevaba en la mano "Anne of The Green Gables" aun cuando Rob se quejo de ello, ella respondió que la vería después.

-Chicos si no nos decidimos, no veremos nada- hablo Hanna ya desesperada- Por que no elegimos dos, chicos decidan ustedes…-Los chicos empezaron a celebrar- ¬¬ me dejan terminar- los chicos callaron- u.u hombres, bueno ustedes decidan por una, mientras nosotras escogemos la otra.

-Me parece justo, Amor- Ed abrazo a su novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Entonces solo tendremos que decidirnos entre "Die Hard" "Fast & Furious" o "Iron Man"-Decía Rob Emocionado

-Bueno nosotras decidimos llevarnos "He's Just Not That In To You"- Mostraba Angie la pelicula en su mano

Después de otra media hora que tardaron los chicos en decidirse por "Iron Man" y tomar todas las golosinas que se les habían ocurrido, todos se diriguieron a la mansión de la familia Andley.

-Noel-hablo Keni desde el asiento del copiloto

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué pasa entre tu y Natalie?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Noel tratando de que su rostro no delatara nada

-A mi no me quieras ver la cara Noel Terrence-lo miro de manera acusadora- te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo pasa entre ustedes, por que curiosamente ayer ambos se desaparecieron y hoy se secreteaban cuando saliamos de los jardines de la iglesia, sin olvidar el hecho de las miradas que se han estado hechando desde que se vieron.

-Has estado bastante observadora, hermanita-sonrió- pense que solo tenías ojos para Alex-volteo un momento a mirar como su hermana se ponía roja.

-No me cambies la conversación- trato de componerse.

-No la estoy cambiando- una media sonrisa aparecio en su rostro- solo me sorprende que me hayas puesto atención teniendo a Alex a un lado.

-¬¬ Eres imposible

-Jajajaja no te enojes- retomo la seriedad- no pasa nada entre Nat y yo, prometo contarte todo una vez que estemos solos esta bien.

-Lo prometes- puso el dedo meñique para que hiciera la promesa.

-Lo prometo- entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de su hermana, sabía que no descansaría hasta que le contara todo.

En Otro Lugar de NY

Valentine se encontraba callada mientras el auto se estacionaba en casa, observo como Andrew bajaba para abrirle, al puerta, solo dio las gracias y camino a la puerta seguida de cerca de él. No sabía como reaccionar, observo cada mirada dirigida a su prima. ¡Pero que tenía ella que a Andrew la prefería! Ahora ella debía ser su prioridad, ella era la madre de su hijo.

Trato de tranquilizarse mientras entraban y se dirigía la sala. Esa casa la había adquirido hace un par de años, había estado viviendo en la mansión con sus padres, pero decidió que lo más sano era irse, más por ella que por sus padres. Y supo que fue la mejor decisión cuando quedo embarazada, le fastidia escuchar los reproches de sus padres y las miradas de su hermano.

-Parece que Natalie se recupera rápido- comentó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se sentaba en un sillón

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi amor, no me digas que no viste lo obvio- trato de ocultar una sonrisa- las miradas que mi querida prima intercambiaba con Noel Grandchester, al parecer ha encontrado consuelo- Andrew se quedo callado mirando al piso- No creas que no me di cuenta la forma en que la veías- tomo el rostro de su prometido y lo obligo a verla a los ojos- No olvides que ahora yo soy la única mujer en tu vida.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo- le respondió quitándole la mano- No dejas de recordármelo

-Y no dejare de hacerlo- le dio una mirada amenazadora- Recuerda que estoy embarazada de tu hijo y sería una pena que algo le pasara al bebé por hacerme pasar un coraje- simulo un puchero- Me voy a descansar- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Andrew observo a la mujer mientras subía las escaleras, jamás se perdonaría por los errores cometidos, y pagaría por cada uno de ellos. Se tiro al sillón mientras cubría el rostro con sus manos, ¿sería cierto que Natalie había encontrado a alguien más?

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Andley, la tarde de películas era un éxito, habían visto ya la película de chicas y ahora veían la de los chicos, todo era risa y comentarios, mientras se aventaban palomitas y reían por los comentarios de Rob acerca de que él sería un excelente Iron Man. Era increíble la química que había que había entre ellos, pese al poco tiempo de conocerse a final de cuentas habían pasado años desde aquellos días en el San Pablo.

Como si fueran una vez más niños, todos decidieron dormir juntos en aquella sala una vez las películas hubieran terminado, mientras las chicas iban por almohadas y cobijas, lo chicos movían los muebles y una vez acomodados, las risas seguían, haciendo ruidos o diciendo chistes, mientras Angie se quejaba por que no la dejaban dormir, ganándose almohadazos de parte de todos.

Y mientras todos ya dormían agotados por los últimos días, Nat se levanto de la manera más callada y salió de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor, recordando aquellos momentos vividos en esa casa, llegó hasta la puerta que daba al jardín principal, mirando por la ventana, pensaba cuanto había cambiado su vida en ese año, como todos aquellos planes junto a alguien que se supone la amaba se habían ido al demonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Suspiró, ya no dolía, su corazón había sanado y comenzaba a sentir algo por aquel hombre de ojos azul verdoso.

-Mereces a alguien que te quiera como mereces- escucho un susurró detrás de ella, al voltear vio a aquellos ojos que se habían grabado en su memoria.

-Noel…

-Me gustaría ser ese alguien- se acercó a ella, ambos con la respiración acelerada- me gustaría quererte como te mereces

Y sin decir más, borro la distancia que había entre ellos y la beso….

N d K: OMG Termine! Ya se me tarde, pero espero haya valido la pena la espera, Gracias a Vicky, Cindy, Gaby, Yubia y a todas las chicas que me han mandado sus RW. Ya saben estoy atenta a cualquier sugerencia, por Face, Twitter o Msn. Las quiero!


End file.
